A Guardian Amongst the Demons
by Ciel Black018
Summary: Yuri had always thought that he knew Yamamoto very well. Guess he didn't. Will this unexpected trip make Yuri realized that his senpai is not what it seems?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Kyo Kara Maoh. They are owned by their respective authors and unfortunately, it isn't me.

Summary:. "Are you **that** oblivious and dense?" Wolfram couldn't help but asked.

"Well, that was what my friends always say to me. I really couldn't believe you had that kind of props, Yu-chan. You had awesome great effects in this game though I really don't know what to think at those skeletons flying above us. I never knew skeletons could fly and had wings." Yamamoto said. Yuri had always thought that he knew Yamamoto very well. Guess he was wrong.

_**Chapter 1: The Meeting of the two baseball fanatics**_

"Yu-chan! Where are you going?" Yuri's mom shouted as she noticed that her son was frantically running around looking for his shoes.

"Well, a friend of mine is coming to this town. Remember Yamamoto-senpai last year? He is coming today for a vacation." Yuuri said as he finally found his shoes and started wearing them.

"Oh that's wonderful dear! Is he really coming today? Where is he staying for the week? I hope that it would be here. Oh and bring him here today. I will be cooking curry later tonight." Yuri's mom said as she looked at his son who was now at the door.

"Sure! See you later mom!" Yuri said as he bolted out of the door and ran very fast.

"Bye Yu-chan!" His mom said.

**'This place hasn't changed a bit!' **Yamamoto thought as he happily walked through the crowd. He was smiling widely and was in his happy-go-lucky self mode as he watched the people do their own business. He was really thankful that Tsuna had approved of his one week leave. He was also thankful that nobody knew that he was part of the Vongola family. In fact, no ordinary person had known about them or their existence in the Vongola family. The only thing they knew is that the Vongola is an organization that is not to be mess with if they still want to live. He also couldn't help but feel proud of his accomplishments for the past 4 years. Not only did he excel so much in his swordsmanship but he also excels in his baseball abilities as well. He was offered by many baseball recruiters to join their teams but unfortunately he would always refuse. If ever he was ask why then he would always replied that he is too busy and it might be a problem for him in the future. Pity. He really wants to play baseball but it might be problematic. Afterall, he'll always prioritize his family first. Lucky for him, Tsuna didn't have any problems with him playing baseball in his free times. In fact, if it weren't Tsuna suggesting him to relax by playing baseball, then he wouldn't play it at all. That's why he is gonna use this week in playing baseball all the times with his favorite kohai. They first met long ago at a baseball tournament. He was only watching a game when he noticed someone whose eyes were just like him. His eyes were burning with passion as he watched the game. He introduced himself first but it turns out that he already knew him. The kid was very happy in meeting him. He just laughed at the kid. He never really knew that he was that famous in the baseball world.

"Yamamoto-senpai!" A voice shouted breaking him from his daydreaming. He then looked at the kid who he met a year ago and noticed a great change from him. He had an aura in him that tells that he is some kind of royalty. Good thing it is not like Belphagor's princely aura. The prince was really bloodthirsty for his own good.

"Nice to meet you again, Yu-chan!" Yamamoto said as he laughs good-naturedly.

"Geez. Stop calling me that Yamamoto-senpai! It feels weird and not to mention embarrassing!" Yuri said as he frowned disapprovingly.

"Maa, maa. Don't worry! Just get use to it!" Yamamoto said making Yuri frown more before sighing in exasperation.

"Anyway, do you have a place to stay here? My home is welcome for you to stay." Yuri said nervously. He really hoped Yamamoto would agree since he want to spend time with him talking more about their beloved sports.

"Hmm..That would be cool. Unfortunately, I already have a place to stay in before coming here. I reserved that place 3 hours ago and it would be really rude to check out of that place without spending a night there. And most of all, I had already put my things in there already Yu-chan." Yamamoto said as he looked at Yuri with sympathy. He really liked to stay at the Shibuya's residence.

"Oh, that's too bad. I really hoped that you agree with it." Yuri said in a disappointed manner.

"Anyway, do you want to see the place? It looks really cool." Yamamoto said as he tried to lighten up the mood.

"Would you really? Cool! Let's go! So where's the place?" Yuri said excitedly.

"This is where you would be staying for a week?" Yuri said in a mixture of sheer awe and shock.

"Well, I was on a rush today. My boss just gave me vacation for a week. I plan to come here but I really don't know any good places to stay here. Reborn-san just gave me this pamphlet on this hotel and here I am." Yamamoto said as he laughed cheerfully as he watched Yuri's expression. It was priceless! Good thing he had a hidden camera here.

"But, but this place is huge! I already knew that you are rich since you are already famous in the baseball world but honestly, I really didn't expect this." Yuri said as he pointed at a very grand hotel that must be very expensive. The building was huge and from what his classmates had said to him weeks ago, staying a night here cost a fortune!

"Really? It's huge? I thought it was just normal." Yamamoto said. Really, the place isn't that big. The Vongola headquarters is much bigger than this afterall.

"I really can't believe you just said that Yamamoto-senpai." Yuri said as he sighs. "Anyway, I can't go inside there. I would really looked out of place if I even enter that place. Hey, how about going at my place tonight. Mom's cooking curry today." Yuri said as he hid his nervousness in going inside the building.

"Curry? Sure! I love to!" Yamamoto said as he grins widely.

"Anyway, are you in the Kendo club today?" Yuri said as he just noticed the wooden sword behind his friend.

"Huh? Now why would you think about that?" Yamamoto said in a confused way.

"Well, I just noticed that you are carrying a bamboo sword on your back." Yuri said.

"Oh you mean this?" Yamamoto said as he glanced at the wooden sword on his back. "This thing is important to me. I always bring this thing everywhere I go. Is it that weird?"

"Oh no! Not at all. It's just that I always thought that since you really love baseball just like me, you would always carry a bat everywhere you go and not a wooden sword." Yuri explained.

"Really?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yeah. Anyway, can we go now? It is getting dark already." Yuri said as he felt the awkwardness in the surroundings.

"Sure. I just need to get some things inside. Would you like to come with me?" Yamamoto offered.

Yuri took another glanced at the building and just shook his head. He really isn't comfortable in going inside. It's like going in a different world. He may be a demon king but this is not his world.

"Are you sure not coming inside?" Yamamoto asked.

"Positive. I'll just wait for you here." Yuri said.

"Oh well, I'll just be back in a minute." Yamamoto said as he ran towards the building quickly.

"Yeah." Yuri said as he watched his senpai disappear in the building. He was looking at the building when someone called him.

"Hey! Shibuya! What are you doing here?" a familiar voice shouted.

"Murata? What are **you** doing here?" Yuri asked as he noticed Murata running towards him.

"Well, I was in your house, but you weren't there. Your mom had told me that you were meeting a friend here but you were taking so long that your mom is worried already. It's starting to get dark after all so she sends me here to find you. Anyway, where's your friend?" Murata asked.

"He's inside that building." Yuri said as he pointed at the huge building behind him.

Murata's eyes widened with disbelief. Yuri saw the look and gave him a knowing nod.

"I know right? That was even my reaction when I saw that building. Yamamoto-senpai said that he will be staying in this grand hotel for a week." Yuri said.

"That's not what I was thinking about Shibuya. That building is no ordinary hotel. That hotel is owned by the Vongola family." Murata said making Yuri's eyes widened.

"What?! The Vongola owned that building? But that's impossible!" Yuri said.

"It's really not that impossible, Yuri. The Vongola family is the most influential family in the whole world after all. Rumors had said that they are originally a mafia but that would be impossible since they really didn't do any illegal things. Another rumors also said that the Vongola family is run by several teens." Murata said.

"Where did you hear those rumors anyway?"Yuri asked since he never heard of those rumors before.

"Well, I heard it when Bob and I were drinking some tea. Bob personally told me the rumors when we were just chatting. He also told me that the Vongola family is a family that you must never mess with if you still want to live. That family is just that powerful. I bet that the Vongola family is more powerful than Shin Makoku but that's just a speculation of mine since I heard that the Vongola family had the most advanced technology in the world. Amazing right? It's like they got those machines in the future or something." Murata said.

"Wow." Was the only thing Yuri could ever say. He never knew that the Vongola family is **that **powerful. He only thought that the family was just influential and well known just like the others.

"Anyway, that's not what I was here for Shibuya." Murata said making Yuri break from his train of thoughts.

"Huh? Then what are you doing here then?" Yuuri asked.

"We're going to the Shin Makoku today." Murata said.

"What! We can't just do that! Yamamoto-senpai is here waiting for me." Yuri protested.

"Don't worry Shibuya. Time moves different from here, remember?" Murata said making Yuri sigh.

"Can't we just do that later?" Yuri asked in a tired voice.

"It's very important. There is something I need to do there." Murata said.

"This isn't one of your schemes isn't it? You're planning something." Yuri said with suspicion.

"Now why would you say that?" Murata said making Yuri more suspicious of his friend. Murata was smiling and he definitely knew that smile. It was a smile full of schemes and he just knew it.

"Come on! Let's just go." Murata said as he pushed Yuri on a nearby fountain while grabbing Yuri's hand.

Yuri was in panic. He automatically used his powers to transport himself to the other world. He was so focused in using his power that he didn't noticed that a hand that is not Murata's was grabbing his other hand. He looked behind and was shocked as he noticed that it was Yamamoto-senpai with a worried look in his face.

**'I can't believe that I forgot my transportation box and cell phone in my bag! It's a good thing that Tsuna hadn't called on me today or else he would be worried. Gokudera-kun would really be mad at me again if I made Tsuna worry.' **Yamamoto thought as he ran towards the exit at an amazing speed. **'I also can't believe that we owned this building. Haha~ I never knew that we owned a building like this. Good thing that none of the staffs recognized me. They thought that I was just a regular costumer staying here on a week.'**

Yamamoto was broken by his train of thoughts when he reached outside. Yuri was talking to another kid and by the looks of it the two must be close. He was about to greet them when the other kid pushed Yuri near a fountain.

**'What is that kid doing! If they really want to take a bath that badly then they just had to take a bath on the bathroom. Not on a fountain where they will catch a cold. I must stop them!' **Yamamoto thought as he ran faster and grabbed Yuri's other hand. The other kid's eyes widened at seeing him. '**Guess he didn't want to take a bath with me then. Don't worry. I have no intention in taking a bath in this fountain.**' He was so distracted on his thoughts that he lost his balance and was also thrown in the water. What he didn't expect was that the water had sucked the three of them and for some reason, no one had noticed.

**'I never knew that fountains are like toilets. Did we just get flushed?' **Yamamoto thought as he looked at the teens in front of him. He noticed that Yuri's eyes were filled with shock as he looked at him just like the other kid beside him. Yamamoto just looks at them with confusion since he himself doesn't had any idea what was happening.

To be continued….

**Edited: 06/02/12**

A/N: I was so inspired in writing this story so much! Chapter one is done and edited. Hope that a lot of you like this story. I really enjoyed reading the Katekyo Hitman Reborn manga and I really like Yamamoto's character in there. Hope that this characters here didn't looked too OOC. I also liked Kyo Kara Maoh. I enjoyed watching it last week. Also this story took place 4 years after the Shimon arc and the Daemon Spade arc. The Arcobaleno arc didn't happened here. As for the Kyo Kara Maoh, this takes place after everything. I edited this since after reading this, it was really a mess. I just inserted something here and there and had deleted some.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hi everyone. For some reason I was very fired up in writing this story. Hope you enjoyed this.

**Disclaimer: **You already knew that.

_**Chapter 2: A New World?**_

**Yamamoto's POV**

When I opened my eyes after the incident regarding me being flushed in a fountain, I had noticed three different things. One: I was soaked. No surprise since I fell in the fountain. Two: This is a different fountain. Why you asked? Simple. It's just different. The design, the structure, everything was different. Not to mention it was smaller than the fountain he fell in. And finally three: It was morning. Did I really sleep that long in this fountain? I heard a growl beside me and saw my friend Yuri and his friend with him. They were narrowing their eyes with disbelief though I really don't know why. I didn't know what had happened to us so I just gave them a cheerful smile like I always do.

"Good morning Yuri. Wow. I can't believe it's morning already. I never knew we could sleep in this fountain for how many hours. We should get out of here if we don't want to catch a cold." I said and noticed that their eyes had somehow even widened more.

**End of POV**

Yuri and Murata widened their eyes even more. Why? It isn't because of the fact that Yuri had accidentally brought his friend and sempai in **this** world. But because of the face that Yamamoto was very oblivious of what happened and very dense. It was like he was used it and had managed to somehow shrugged off the fact that he was magically transported in another world. If he knew that he was in another world.

"Err..Yamamoto-senpai. I'm sorry to be rude but are you really that **dense?**" Yuri said emphasizing the word 'dense' to make it clear.

"Well, my friends sometimes say that to me." Yamamoto said then thought deeply. "Actually, they always said that to me. There was this game that me and my friends were playing when we were in midd-"

"Okay, okay. I get it Yamamoto-senpai." Yuri said as he waved his hands frantically in front of his friend.

"I haven't introduced myself. I am Ken Murata. I am Yuri's best friend." Murata said who was still sitting in the water beside Yuri.

"Oh. My name is Yamamoto, Takeshi. Nice to meet you." Yamamoto said as smiled at them widely.

"Sorry to interrupt your introductions but can we get out of this place first. I really don't have any intentions in catching a cold here." Yuri said as he got out of the water and walked out of the fountain.

(**Bold is used when talking in Shin Makoku language here)**

"**Your Majesty!" **A man with brown hair and wearing some kind of military clothes was walking towards them. He was carrying some towels as he approached the three people in the fountain. He gave Yuri and Murata a kind smilethen sent a questioning glance at them upon seeing an unknown man.

** "Yuri!" **Another man who had blond hair and had a face that could make many women drool at the sight was running towards them with an angry expression.

**"Yuri! How could you! You cheating bastard! How dare you cheat on me!" **Wolfram said as he grabbed at Yuri's collar and shook him violently.

**"It wasn't like that Wolfram. I kind of accidentally brought him with me. We were supposed to go back to my home when Murata suddenly appeared and pushed me on the fountain. He was just saving me when he also kind of lost his balance and was dragged along to this world." **Yuri explained as soon as he was released from Wolfram's hold on him.

**"Really?" **Wolfram said as he eyed the teen suspiciously.

**"Really!"** Yuuri said as he gave them a reassuring smile.

**"If you insist, Your Majesty. Though, how could the others communicate with him if he doesn't know our language? It would be pretty troublesome in the future if can't communicate with us." **Conrad asked making Yuri groaned at the situation.

**"Hey, I still have that device that Anissina gave me when we went to the Human world." **Wolfram said as he grabbed one of his pockets and pulled out one of Anissina's invention.

**"That's great Wolfram! Anyway, why do you still have this with you?" **Yuri asked with a questioning looked towards the blonde.

**"I must have forgotten to throw it away. Here gave this to him so he won't be confused anymore. Look at him. He's eyeing us already with pure confusion." **Wolfram said in irritation.

**"Thanks Wolfram!" **Yuri said as he caught the device and made way to his confused friend.

(Switch to normal)

Yamamoto was very confused. When Yuri was standing up no doubt to get out from the fountain and dried himself. Some kind of weirdoes came. They must be cosplaying then from the clothes that they were wearing. One of them was walking calmly though I noticed the questioning glance he threw to them once he saw me. Must be because I was not wearing any costumes but Yuri and his friend, Murata, was also not wearing any costumes. So that must be not the case then. I was thinking deeply when I notice another one running towards us and stopped in front of Yuri. I was surprised of his appearance. I almost thought that he was a girl from far away. But, what surprised me the most was that they were talking in a whole different language! Are we transported in another world? No that was impossible. But that might be a possibility since I was transported to the future and learned about parallel worlds by Byakuran. Anyway, he just looked at the three people that were talking in front. He was very confused or in Ryohei senpai's words, EXTREMELY confused. Yuri was talking to them with the same language. He was talking very fast to the blonde guy while the one with the brown hair was just standing calmly at beside the blonde. I turn around to ask Murata's some question but for some reason, he disappeared leaving me all alone in the fountain. Does this mean they had already finished taking a bath in the fountain? I never knew Yuri liked taking baths in a fountain for many hours. I thought I knew him so well. Guess I need to spend more time with Yu-chan then if I want to know him more. I noticed that the blonde had given something to Yuri. He was kind of happy and at the same time relieved for some reasons. He then looked towards my direction and gave me a smile as he walked closer to me.

"Yamamoto-senpai! Here!" Yuri said as he grabbed Yamamoto's hand and placed something in there.

"What is this Yu-chan?" Yamamoto asked with a confused look. He looked at the thing in his hand. It looks like some kind of earpiece or something.

"Just put it in your ears, Yamamoto-senpai. I'll explain it to you later." Yuri said with a reassuring smile.

Yamamoto looked at the thing in his hand and looked back at the smiling face of his friend. Looking back at the thing in his hand again, he shrugged before putting it on his ears. He waited a moment to see if there is something going to him but it never came. He just gave a more questioning look at Yuri.

"Well, can you understand us already, Yamamoto-senpai?" Yuri asked thought somewhat hesitantly.

"What do you mean, Yu-chan. Aren't you speaking Japanese?" Yamamoto asked.

Yuri sighed in relief. He was glad that the device still worked. "I am not speaking Japanese anymore."

"So you aren't then. Oh! I know, what about Italian!" Yamamoto said with enthusiasm for some strange reason in Yuri's and the others' eyes.

"You know how to speak Italian? I never knew you can speak that language Yamamoto-senpai." Yuri said making the blonde beside him huff for being ignored at the time being.

"Aren't you gonna introduce us to the new guy here, Yuri?" The blonde guy asked with irritation.

"Oh yeah. Sorry, I forgot. Anyway, this blonde guy is Wolfram and the man beside him is Conrad. He's my godfather." Yuri said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you everyone. My name is Yamamoto Takeshi. You could call me Yamamoto if you liked." Yamamoto said.

"Okay then Yamamoto-san." Conrad said making Yamamoto smile. It was then at that time that he realized something. "Hey, I can understand you for some reason. How did that happen?"

"It was because of that device I gave you earlier Yamamoto-senpai." Yuri said.

"Wow. That's amazing. A translator device! I bet Spanner and Giannini will be so envious once they see this." Yamamoto said making the trio raised a brow since they didn't know them.

"Who is this Spanner and Giannini person that you are talking about, Yamamoto-senpai?" Yuri asked with curiosity.

"They are just some of my friends back home. They really like machineries and liked to invents some odd things." Yamamoto said not giving them more information about their work.

"I'm very sorry to say this to you Yamamoto-san but you can't tell the others about this. This is for His Majesty's safety and it wouldn't do any good if others know about it." Conrad said.

"His Majesty? Are you some kind of King, Yuu-chan." Yamamoto asked.

"Well, yeah." Yuri said as he scratched his head with embarrassment.

"No wonder you had that royal aura with you. Oh yeah, where are we anyway?" Yamamoto asked as he looked around and noticed that there were in a different location.

"Well, we are in a different world Yamamoto-senpai." Yuri said with hesitation.

"In a different world? I never knew that you needed to be flushed in a fountain to be in another world." Yamamoto stated making the others sweat dropped at his care free statement.

"Aren't you shocked about this? I thought you will be freaking out about this? I myself had freaked out when I first came to this world." Yuri said with confusion. Well, why wouldn't he be? Yamamoto was just care free and was just taking the situation like a game to him. I mean come on. No sane person would treat this as a game after being sucked at another dimension. Normally, people would freak out at first then calmed down after a while of explaining things.

"Well, I have seen weird stuffs already so I wouldn't be surprised. What surprised me though was the fact that you like taking a bath in fountains. That is very weird. And I had seen weird stuff already but yours takes the cake." Yamamoto stated not noticing the impact the words he had said.

The trio that was listening to Yamamoto's statement was just shock. Yuri and Wolfram had their jaws hanging though only slightly while Conrad's eyes were widening with disbelief. They had never met a man that is so weird like this before. The man had completely ignored the fact that he was transported to another world and had focused on the fact that Yuri liked to take a bath at fountains which was far from the truth. This man was impossible!

"Anyway, how can I be surprised? This is some kind of another RPG game anyway. So who am I gonna save? Is this some kind of quest game? Hey Yuri, since you're the King, does that mean you have quests for me to do." Yamamoto said making the trio widened their eyes with disbelief. After everything that he had seen and heard, he still thinks that this is a game?

"Are you **that** oblivious and dense?" Wolfram couldn't help but asked.

"Well, that was what my friends always say to me. I really couldn't believe you had that kind of props Yu-chan. You had awesome great effects in this game though I really don't know what to think at those skeletons flying above us. I never knew skeletons could fly and had wings." Yamamoto said.

"I really couldn't believe you just said that, Yamamoto-senpai." was the only thing Yuri could mumble as he fell on his butt with disbelief.

"Anyway, did you only just stop me just because you thought that I was taking a bath in the fountain?" Yuri asked.

"Huh? Of course it is. Yu-chan, does your mother know that you like taking baths on the fountain in public? Aren't you ashamed that others might see you there? That goes for your friend as well. There's a reason why there are bathrooms here." Yamamoto said.

Yuri couldn't take it. He just laughed making Yamamoto laugh as well though he really don't know why. The other two looked at Yuri with concern thinking that their King may had lost his mind as was starting to become insane. Though, they really couldn't blame him. After hearing what the man said, they were also bound question their sanity. It was this moment that Wolfram couldn't help but regretted his decision in giving the guy his translation device. They were starting to become crazy too! He just prayed that Yuri could send the guy back to his world already. Who knows what damage he might cause to this world mentally?

**Edited: 06/02/12**

A/N: Haha..I really like Yamamoto. Won't you agree? I really like writing his POV and the other's reaction whenever he said something that is really farfetched and absurd. He is treating this coming to a new world a game to him just like the mafia when he was in middle school. Haha..I wonder how many brain damage I could inflict in the demon world. I can't wait! Oh yeah..suggestions are very needed here and also, comments and flames. I'm really bad at names so if you noticed some wrong spellings on the names then please tell me. I also forgot the Kyo Kara Maoh character's complete name. I really would like to watch the anime to know their full names but I'm just being lazy right now. I think I would research on that though, if I had the time. But for now, this would just do. Hope you enjoy‼ Oh yeah! I edited this as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Wow! I'm really fired up. I can't believe I made two chapters in one night! Hehe..I'm so fired up! No one can stop me.

**Disclaimer: Same. I never will own Kyo Kara Maoh and Katekyo Hitman Reborn. They were already owned by their respective owners. Too bad.**

_**Chapter 3: Meeting the Tiny Blondie King**_

Murata, Shinou and Ulrike were discussing something, AKA the arrival of an unexpected guest which was Yamamoto.

"Are you sure that you didn't have anything to do with this, Shinou?" Murata said while giving the Great One a suspicious glare.

"I assure you my daikenjou that I didn't do a thing. Haven't you remembered that my powers were greatly weakened after that battle already? I don't have the power to send anyone in the other world already. Yuri is the only person who could do it so if you want to blame someone then blame it on the guy." Shinou said.

"Really? Are you sure?" Murata said. He was very shocked at Yamamoto's arrival in this world. When Conrad and Wolfram arrived he immediately ran towards inside the temple to confront a certain someone who was 'innocently' talking to Ulrike.

"I'm very sure." Shinou said as he became very uncomfortable with Murata's stare.

"Your Excellency, The Great One was talking to me the whole time. He really didn't do a thing." Ulrike said.

"If you say so then." Murata said. Murata was going to say more when he heard a very familiar laugh echoing in the shrine.

"Do you know who's laughing at the moment?" Ulrike asked in a confused manner.

"Why don't we just find out ourselves then?" Murata said as he rubbed his forehead thinking about all the headaches that he was sure to come in the near future.

After walking outside, they raised their eyebrows and sweat dropped at the scene they saw before them. It was at that moment that Murata was regretting that he didn't bring a camera that time. Wolfram had his jaws open like he had seen something unbelievable. Thankfully, there aren't any flies around here. Conrad's eyes were very wide like he had seen a ghost and finally, Yuri was just sitting on his butt laughing with disbelief while Yamamoto was laughing for some unknown reason.

Yuri must have felt them arrived since he then stopped laughing and looked at them with eyes screaming 'HELP ME PLEASE'. Unfortunately, they really didn't understand him.

"So what happened here, Yuri?" Murata asked. His gut was telling him that he will regret questioning him later.

"Murata, I really didn't know that such a man could exist here. I thought that I really knew Yamamoto-senpai. Guess I was really wrong." Yuri said with a disappointed tone.

Murata frowned at this. Is Yamamoto a threat here?

"Hey, Yu-chan. I was kind of wondering, why are we laughing?" Yamamoto asked making Murata raised a brow. How could he speak this world's language anyway?

As if reading his mind, Yuri answered him. "Wolfram still had the translation device in his pocket. He gave it to me then I gave it to him so that he can understand the demon language. Though, I'm regretting on doing that already." Yuri said

"Did you just say Demon language? Is this the language we're using in this game? So does that mean we're the villains here? Cool! I always wanted to be a villain in a game sometimes!" Yamamoto said making the Yuri, Conrad and Wolfram sighed in defeat. Looks like they had given up on him unfortunately, Murata didn't know.

"Game? I'm sorry Yamamoto-san, but this isn't a game. Everything here is real." Murata said.

"Don't worry Murata-kun. I believe you." Yamamoto said making the defeated trio look at him with relief and hope that he had finally understand everything. Unfortunately, they thought too soon. "This is an RPG game! Of course you would say that everything here is real after all, you are also one of the characters. I bet that this is what you say every time new members would come. Don't worry, I'll play. This might be fun." Yamamoto said making Murata just stare at the man in front of him like he was some kind of alien.

"Are you sure the guy's sane?" Murata whispered to Yuri who went back to defeated mode. He really can't believe that a guy like him existed! Now he knew what Yuri meant with those words before. He was about to give up explaining to him when he thought of an idea. Yes! That's it! Murata had an idea. With this, the idiotic, moronic and dense guy might actually believe him. After all, if there is one thing he really hates the most is people who won't believe him especially when he speaks the truth. With that set on his mind, he ran to where Ulrike and Shinou was standing and grabbed the tiny blonde and went back to where he left the freak.

"You see this man? Do you know him? If this **is **really a RPG game then there wouldn't be a man this tiny. Don't you agree with me?" Murata said as he shoved the Great One on Yamamoto's face so that he could see it.

"Oh I know who he is." Yamamoto said in a confident smile.

The others went tense after hearing that. Yamamoto was supposed to come from the Human World so there was no chance he knew Shinou, the first King of the Demon Tribesmen.

"He's the fairy in this world that will suppose to help me at my quest. Though he doesn't have any wings but it's alright. Hey Yuri, how come the skeletons have wings while this poor little fairy didn't? Isn't that a little unfair for the guy here?" Yamamoto said as Yuri just groaned in frustration. Honestly, normal people get freaked out when they see a tiny man.

"I'm not a fairy, young man." Shinou said as he noticed that he was just insulted by the kid.

"You're not?" Yamamoto blinked as he asked the question.

"Yes, I'm not." Shinou said in a calm manner as he resisted the urge to strangle the stranger in front of him.

"Then, if you're not a fairy, then what are you?" Yamamoto asked in pure confusion.

"I'm the founder of this kingdom. The first king in this place. People call me the Great One!" Shinou said in a voice full of pride.

"That's great little one. Though, I really doubt that there is a king as tiny as you. So what's the kingdom's name anyway?" Yamamoto said making Shinou very mad at insulting him.

"Why you lit-" Shinou started but was cut off by a groan by Murata.

"Ugh..I gave up. Let's just go to the castle already." Murata said as he covered his face due to his frustration. He never knew that he could find some man that could annoy him more than Shinou here.

"I completely agree with you, Murata." Yuri said in a dejected tone.

The Shinou was forgotten. He was left alone at the ground and for some reason he didn't move. He was shock. He was very shocked to the point that he couldn't move because of pure disbelief. How dare the guy call him a fairy! How dare the guy treat this situation as a game! How dare him making his daikenjou frustrated. Only he has the right to do that. He will definitely teach that brat a lesson in the future. If only he has the power.

"Oh Great One, His Majesty had already left the temple." Ulrike said but noticed that Shinou was still looking at the place where the man had stood before with disbelief mixed with rage in his eyes.

"Uhm..Great One? Are you meditating?" Ulrike said seeing that the blonde man still didn't move. She took it as a yes.

"Then I shall not bother you anymore, Great One." Ulrike said.

And with that, she left the Shinou who was still gaping at the spot with disbelief alone.

"Hey Yamamoto-senpai, can you ride a horse?" Yuri said as he looked at Yamamoto nervously.

"A horse? Nope! I didn't bother with it since I was busy with my work." Yamamoto said who was still looking at the horse.

"Then, how about if you ride behind Conrad then?" Yuri suggested.

"Sure. So Conrad, how do I ride a horse?" Yamamoto asked making Conrad chuckle a bit as he remembers something nostalgic.

"Well, let me help you with that. Anyway, why did you have a wooden sword with you?" Conrad asked with curiosity.

"Oh this? Hmm..I just feel comfortable brining this with me, I guess." Yamamoto said with a shrug.

"Okay then." Conrad said but was still doubtful about the excuse that he had given him.

"Let's just go." Yuri said tiredly. For some reason he was really drained already. He looked at Murata who was riding behind Wolfram and noticed that he was rubbing his temple. He never knew that Yamamoto-senpai could actually annoy Murata. That was the very first time that Murata almost blow because of frustration. And he wasn't an enemy.

He looked at the others and noticed that they were all ready. Yamamoto was still smiling cheerfully like there wasn't any problem here. He was even enjoying the horse ride! He sighed dejectedly and hoped that the castle would survive. He doesn't have any hyper intuition. Nope, he doesn't. But why does his guts told him that a disaster was definitely brewing in the near future. He just hopes that there wouldn't be any paperwork that he would make.

***Somewhere in the Vongola HQ***

A certain brunette boss who was signing the paperworks furiously suddenly felt a chill in his spine. Why did his hyper intuition told him that there will be lots of paperworks that he will be signing in the near future?

"Hey Dame-Tsuna, who told you to stop signing the papers?" Reborn said as he pointed a gun beside his head.

"No one Reborn." Tsuna said nervously. After many years of living with Reborn, he was still scared of him. His fears of Hibari, Mukuru and the Varia had all disappear with time but his fears from Reborn never faded. In fact, it became worst and Reborn made sure of that.

"Then sign it if you don't want to be shot." Reborn said with a sadistic smile.

And with that, the Tenth Vongola Boss returned to his signing on paperworks. Never knowing of the impending doom in the near future.

**Edited: 06/02/12**

A/N: It's shorter than the others chapter but don't worry. It's still more than 1K words. I really needed to stop here since I am already sleepy. Hope you enjoyed this story! The last part just came to me unexpectedly. I had a plan forming here already on what to do to Tsuna in the near future. Hehe…can't wait already. Edited this so please read it again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own this and never will.**

_**Chapter 4: The First Quest? **_

Yamamoto looked around and saw many people waving their hands at them or more specifically at his kohai, Yuri. He grinned. He can't believe that his kohai was that popular here to the point that many people throw flowers at him. Thank goodness that his fans never did that to him when he was still in Namimori.

Yamamoto gave the people a cheerful smile. Many female saw this and squeals loudly at this. Yamamoto saw this and sweat dropped. **'Guess I'll still be popular huh. Oh hey! Maybe this is one of the quests I need to do. I have to make many people trusts me while I am in here. From what the games I play with Tsuna whenever he skips his paperworks, the villagers are the one that give you amazing quests and give you awards whenever you completed it. But since that I still need to find out more about this world then maybe I can look for a notice board then. They always have quests for beginners. Guess I'll just asked Yu-chan then.'**

"Hey Yu-chan!" Yamamoto called making the said person turn to him.

Yuri was waving his hands at the greetings his people gave to him. He sighed inwardly. Even though that he had already gotten used to this treatment already, he still can't get over to the fact that the people here never get bored at greeting him whenever he comes here. I mean come on! They do this every time he arrived. Isn't it time for them to stop this? This is already freaky. He was still waving at them enthusiastically when he heard his senpai called him.

"Hey Yu-chan!" Yamamoto called. Yuri turned around and noticed that his senpai was giving him a sheepish smile. The others must had heard him too since they also turned their heads at him.

"I was wondering Yuri, where is the notice board?" He said.

"Huh?" Yuri asked. He was extremely confused. What reasons does his senpai wants with a notice board anyway?

"Now why would you want that, Yamamoto-san?" Conrad asked in a confused voice.

"Well, I was wondering maybe I can start the quests already. You know, so that I can go back to my world. My boss might get worried when I won't return at home after the weeks over. And if completing this game will help me return to my world then I have to start as soon as possible. I'll complete this game before the week is even over." Yamamoto said in a serious manner.

Everyone around Yamamoto who knew what he was talking about became silent. They never knew how serious Yamamoto was in claiming that what happened to him was a game. And what's worse was that, he wants to finish this as soon as possible. They were very positive that there are no notice boards that give some kind of bizarre requests at this.

Murata, who was as shocked as everyone was at Yamamoto's serious tone and seriousness in completing the game, decided to humor the senpai.

"Hey, what about that?" He said while pointing at random notice board in the corner. Since the senpai of his friend needed one, so he might as well give him then. Besides, he was possible that all the things put in there were just a bunch of useless info that weren't important.

Yamamoto looked at where he was pointing and saw the board as well. He jumped off the horse and quickly run towards the said noticed board.

"Thanks, Murata-kun!" Yamamoto yelled as he dashed towards the place and eyed the notice board. As Yamamoto looked at the board in front of him, he just realized something important. He didn't know the writings in this world! How was he gonna start his quest if he can't even understand the writings.

'**Might as well use my guts then!' **Yamamoto thought cheerfully. It was in this time that he was completely counting on his guts to choose which paper he was going to pick. As he was staring at the board feeling for his gut, he noticed a paper that had some kind of rewards. He might not know the language but he certainly knew that the paper in front of him has a large of rewards seeing the many zeros there. He grinned. **'Yep, this is the one! My guts tell me so!'**

He then took the paper and went back to his kohai that was happily chatting with his friends.

"Hey Murata! Are you sure about this?" Yuri asked in a worried tone. He was looking at Yamamoto who was staring at the notice board with intensity.

"Relax Yuri. I just decided to humor the man. He was so serious that time so I just pointed a board that was coincidentally near us. It's not like there is some kind of quest in that board anyway. That only happens in those RPG games that we sometimes play." Murata said in a care free voice.

"Don't worry, Your Highness. There's nothing dangerous in the notice board. Everything that was put there are completely normal." Conrad said in an assured voice.

"I don't know guys. I feel that something extremely bizarre is gonna happen." Yuri said in a worried voice.

"Well at least that the people had come back to their homes already when that idiot ran away." Wolfram said in an irritated voice.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Now that you mention it, the street is almost deserted." Yuuri said noticing that the people there are now doing whatever they do in the mornings.

"Hey Yu-chan!" A familiar voice called out making Yuri and his companions turned their heads towards the voice.

"Hey senpai? What did you find and what is it that you are holding?" Yuri said in a curious manner while feeling a dread in his stomach.

Yamamoto kept his grin. The others became nervous.

"I found my first quest! Look!" Yamamoto said as he handed Yuri the paper in his hands. "Isn't it amazing huh? This game is great! This would be my very first quest ever. I wonder what I should do?" He yelled.

The others paled. They quickly went over to Yuri to see the paper that was in his hands.

"That wasn't supposed to happen." Murata murmured so no one can hear him.

"Hey Yuri! Read it already? What does it says?" Wolfram asked.

"Uhmm..it says that..Help: We are looking for any man who can kill some wolves that are found in the forest. Also bring any proof that you kill it. You must bring the teeth to us for proof. Your rewards would be 10,000 for 1 wolf that you managed to kill." Yuri said.

After Yuri finished the absurd requests, he and the others paled. They knew that it was a prank for 3 obvious reasons. One: It was put in noticed board. What kind of people puts dangerous requests on a notice board anyway? Two: Said notice board only contains of events that are happening in the kingdom. So it was very impossible for it to be in there. Three: It was a joke. The proof was written below saying that this was only a joke and should not be taking seriously. Honestly, what would happen if an idiot found this and took it seriously huh? Oh right. It was already found.

"Hmm…so I am to defeat wolves huh?" Yamamoto said in deep thought. After a while, his face changes back to his care free self. "I accept! So where's the forest, guys?"

"Hold on a minute senpai! You mean to tell me that you never knew of the quest until now?" Yuri said in a frantic voice. He's already having a hard time understanding his senpai and what goes in his head already.

"Huh? Of course! I may have learned the language because of this weird device but that doesn't mean that I can understand what was written there. I just noticed that one when I had looked at the board." Yamamoto said.

"Then how did you know it was a quest?" Yuri asked.

"My guts told me so! Also, there was numbers in there. I thought that since a quest always have some kind of rewards then it must be it." Yamamoto said with a big grin of his face.

Yuri and the others froze. They couldn't believe that his reason was just because his guts had told him so. Is he sane? What kind of reasoning is that?

"Well, I have to go now Yuri! See you later." Yamamoto said as readied himself to run back outside to complete his first ever quest. He didn't wait for their answers since for some reasons; all of them were still frozen.

It was only a minute later that Yuri realized that Yamamoto was gone and had now gone back outside to deal with the imaginary wolves. Or is it?

"Hey, Conrad? Are there any real wolves in the forest?" Yuri asked in a worried voice.

Conrad frowned. Not a good a sign.

"Now that you mention about this, I was given reports a day ago that there were wolves living in the forest and had attacked many strangers whenever they entered their territory."

Yuri paled. Murata followed. The other two noticed this and paled as well. They have one thought on their minds.

'**We have to save that idiot!'**

"Let's hurry! We can't let Yamamoto-senpai deal with the wolves!" Yuri shouted as he turned around in his horse and went towards the forest. The others followed him.

A/N: And this is done. Short but next chapter would be long. I assure you next chapter would be all about the imaginary quest. I wonder what they will do in there. The chapters are not edited yet and I'm lazy doing it. Anyway, I wonder what Yamamoto would do in the forest? Hope you enjoy it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I will never own the anime. They were already owned before I knew this.**

Chapter 5: Completing the First Quest

"Hmm…I think I'm lost." Yamamoto said as his eyes wandered around the trees that was surrounding him. "Oh well, I'll just wander off the place and if I found a wolf then I'll beat him up just like that." He said with determination in his eyes. And with that he continued on his way never looking back.

Yamamoto then walked around the forest searching for some wolves that may wander around. It was only because of his luck that he managed to find a wolf in the middle of day or else he would really have a hard time looking for those wolves in the night. Not to mention that he would be so lost when night time comes especially since he didn't even know the place. But for now, he would focus on the wolf that is in front of him. Oh he was so gonna make this quick.

The wolf in front of him growled menacingly as he sensed that the man in front of him was disturbing the peace of his territory. Unfortunately, the man was only grinning at him and wasn't even bothered at the fact that his teeth can cut though his flesh like it was nothing. He was about to pounced on the man in front of him when he took his stick that was in his back. He scoffed mentally. What was he gonna do with a stick anyway? Slice him to death? Yeah right, maybe in his dreams. So he lunged at the man in front of him never knowing that it will be his last.

Yamamoto took his kendo sword in front of him. He wanted to finish this fast since he had a lot of work to do. The wolf lunged at him and he expertly killed the wolf without any wound or blood being shown. It was like the wolf in front of him was just sleeping. He then used his transformed sword to cut his teeth and went to search for another wolf that would stupidly attacked him. He grinned cheerfully. This was way easier than he thought.

Yuri wandered off around with his companions. They had been searching for his senpai for 30 minutes already and they hadn't found any sign of him.

"I wonder where he is now." Yuri said as he looked around for him.

"That idiot will be seriously killed if he wandered off like that." Wolfram said as he looked around him as well. Though, he didn't care if the man gets eaten up.

"It's a good thing then that it's still morning. The reports had said that the wolves hunt in packs when at night. They only separate whenever morning comes so we wouldn't be attacked by packs this time around but if ever the wolf that was separately attacked called for help then we might had to run quickly. There are about fifty wolves in this forest and it would be dangerous if his Highness and his Excellency be attacked. I worried for Yamamoto-san if that ever happens." Conrad said worriedly.

"Yeah, me too." Yuri said in a concerned voice.

"Don't worry, Shibuya. We'll find your senpai in no time. And after we arrive in the castle, we'll send him off back to our world. It's dangerous for him to be in this world after all." Murata said in a serious voice.

"Yeah, you're right about that, Murata." Yuri said.

"Hey look!" Wolfram said as he pointed something in the bushes.

"What is it, Wolfram?" Yuri said as he ran towards the place that Wolfram had pointed at. The others looked and saw a wolf sleeping in the middle of a path.

"What's that?" Murata asked.

"I think it is a wolf." Conrad said in a nervous tone.

"Why would a wolf sleep in the daylights anyway?" Yuri asked. "From what I know, wolves don't sleep in a place where they will be hunted easily."

"They don't but I feel something is off at the wolf though." Conrad said. "Should I check it out, Your Highness."

"No, Conrad. The wolf must be sleeping. We don't want to wake him up and be cranky to the point that it will attack us and like you said a moment ago, it might even call out the others. Let's leave it for now." Yuri said in a concerned voice.

"But don't you think it is suspicious that the wolf is just sleeping like that? Besides, we're trained swordsmen. We'll just kill the wolf if it attacks us anyway. It will be easy. We'll kill it off before it even calls the others." Wolfram said.

"But, let's just leave it be. We don't want to take any risks and besides weren't we looking for Yamamoto-senpai anyway?" Yuri said making the others nodded in agreement though hesitantly.

"Alright then, Your Highness. But I still find it suspicious for it to be in there." Conrad said as he, together with the others left the wolf alone never knowing that it was already dead due to a certain swordsman that had been in the place before them.

*Meanwhile somewhere in the forest*

"Alright! I had already killed off 6 wolves today. I think that it will be enough. This game is fun but I'm starting to get bored though. There's not much excitement here. The only things that are interesting here are the traps I made a while ago before hunting for more wolves. Now, all I need is to remember all the traps that I had put in here somewhere just for fun." Yamamoto said as he tried to think of all the traps he put just so he can make this quest even more fun especially to the future players that might come in this place to complete a quest. He was just wandering aimlessly 20 minutes ago when he realized just how boring the game was. So after searching for vines and cutting some trees then sharpening it, he made traps around the forest to help him capture some wolves. Unfortunately, he had completely forgotten where he had put it. He even activated some of his traps while walking around. He wondered if the future players that might come here in his forest can complete their quests without activating his traps. **'Oh well, not my problem if someone stupidly falls for my traps then. I'll just go back to the town. Now where was it?' **He thought. As he was about to walked around again, he suddenly stopped his movement when he heard a high piercing scream echoed throughout the forest. **'Hey at least, it isn't worse than Tsuna's scream.' ** He thought as he walked towards the source of the scream. After all, he was extremely curious on who was caught in the trap. He hoped that it would be another wolf though, his collection of wolf teeth might increased and so his rewards. He also wondered if he can bring some wolf teeth as souvenirs once he completed this game.

*Minutes ago*

"Hey Conrad, is it wolf hibernation day today?" Yuri asked as he eyed another sleeping wolf in front of him.

"That's impossible Your Highness. There are no such things as hibernation for wolves." Conrad calmly stated.

"But we have been searching for hours and all we see are sleeping wolves around the place. We have already passed 4 sleeping wolves already." Yuri countered.

"Well, we were supposed to find out that mystery if you always didn't stop us from going near it." Wolfram complained.

"Didn't I tell you that it was dangerous already?" Yuri said.

"And didn't I tell you that we can completely protect ourselves from those wolves? As I said, we can kill it before it can call the others." Wolfram stated in an irritated voice.

Yuri groaned. He can't believe that they had already had this kind of argument four times already just because of these sleeping wolves. Conrad and Wolfram all want to check the wolf out but he just didn't want to take the risk of people being hurt just because of his carelessness especially since no one can protect his senpai when that happens. He sighed for the umpteenth time already. Why didn't he just sent his senpai back when he had the chance anyway. He was already having a migraine and having a shouting match with Wolfram about wolves is making it worse already. And it isn't even night already.

"Fine then. Go near that wolf already then." Yuri snapped. He knew that he couldn't handle another argument about sleeping wolves already.

"Fine!" Wolfram shouted back as he went near the sleeping wolf.

"Be careful Wolfram." Conrad said in a concerned voice.

"Yeah, whatever." Wolfram said.

As Wolfram neared the wolf in front of him, he didn't noticed a light tug in his foot and when he did noticed it, he was already trapped in a net of vines with sharp logs only inches from his skin. Not to mention that beneath him were some thorns that could seriously hurt him if he wasn't suspended in air. Wolfram froze. As the realization caught up in his situation, he screamed a high piercing scream.

"Wolfram! Are you okay?" Yuri said in a concerned voice.

"Is this okay for you? Do you know what it feels to have sharp pointed objects around you inches from your skin?" Wolfram shouted back. Yuri was about to reply to his blonde companion when he heard a familiar laugh.

"Oh my, so this is where I had put one of the traps then. Oh, hi Yuri. It seems that you were caught in one of my traps." A familiar voice said. "Yamamoto-senpai!" Yuri said as he instantly recognized the voice beside him.

"Oh Yu-chan! I didn't know you where here? Did you want to complete the mission as well? I already have 6 with me now." Yamamoto said.

"What are you saying senpai? Anyway, are you the one who made that trap?" Yuri said nervously.

"Yup! I made lots of traps around the forest. I was really bored at that time so I made some traps to make this quest more interesting. I think I made about 10 or more of them around here? Anyway, I was going to go back to the town when I heard someone scream. So who was the victim?" Yamamoto asked.

"It's me you idiot! Why did you put a trap in here anyway?" Wolfram said in an irritated voice.

"Well, like I said, I was bored." Yamamoto said as it was the obvious reason for him.

The others before him were speechless again. They hadn't expected that answer from him at all.

"Is that even a reason senpai?" Yuri asked.

"Well, yes." Yamamoto stated with a shrug.

"Uhm..anyway, aren't you gonna save Wolfram now from the trap?" Murata said as he pointed at Wolfram who was now fuming mad.

"Oh I'm sorry Wolfram. Don't worry! I'll put you down now." Yuri said as he made a move to release Wolfram from whatever trap he was in.

"I don't think that you should do that Yu-chan." Yamamoto warned in a cheerful manner.

"Why?" Conrad asked.

"Well, you might activate the second trap that I put it whenever someone tried to save the trapped victim." Yamamoto said.

"What!" Yuri shouted.

"Your Majesty! Get away from that place!" Conrad quickly shouted.

Yuri immediately backed out of the trap as he gave Wolfram an apologetic look. He was looking at him with a confused expression. He was disappointed that he couldn't save his friend and at the same time confused on what to do.

"Why would you even do that, senpai of my friend?" Murata asked.

"Well, I don't know. I always do that to every traps that I made. I was even ranked fifth in making the deadliest and efficient traps on Fuuta's ranking book." Yamamoto stated as he gave them a sheepish smile.

"Ranked fifth? What are you talking about it senpai? Anyway, how are we gonna save Wolfram from there?" Yuri said.

"Oh that would be easy." Yamamoto said as he cut something in the ground and immediately all the vines that were trapping Wolfram a second ago were released and the sharpened logs were dismantled.

"Well, that's that. I think we should get out of the forest right now." Yamamoto said as he looked at the sky that was starting to get dark.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want the wolf over there to wake up." Yuri said as he pointed at the wolf innocently lying on the ground. **'Come to think of, why didn't it wake up from all the screaming we did?' **He thought.

"Really? Wolves had hibernation days in this game world?" Yamamoto asked as he looked at the wolf. He unfortunately had forgotten that he killed the wolf minutes ago.

"As I said to his highness, there's no such thing as hibernation for the wolves in here." Conrad said.

"Well, that sucks! I want to take out its teeth since he is still sleeping." Yamamoto said.

"Oh yeah, senpai. How many teeth have you collected today?" Yuri asked.

"Well, I got six today." Yamamoto proudly stated. "But I gotta tell you this Yuri, I never knew that the beginning quests were that boring. I wasn't having much fun with this."

"How did you manage to get the teeth, Yamamoto-san?" Murata asked in a suspicious way. After all, it's not every day that you managed to defeat a total of six wolves by yourselves, especially at the fact that you are just a normal human in the Human World.

"I knock them out with my sword!" Yamamoto said as he points towards the wooden sword behind him.

"You mean your wooden sword?" Yuri asked.

"Yep!" Yamamoto said.

"I didn't get the logic. How could a normal wooden sword defeat a wolf anyway?" Yuri mumbled. Fortunately for him, he wasn't the only one wondering about the logic of his senpai's statement.

"Maybe he just knocked the wolf out when he was sleeping? That would make some sense since we had already passed many sleeping wolves around. And when they were knocked out, he then use the opportunity to take the teeth on the wolves." Murata concluded silently that only those who were close to him had heard. Yamamoto didn't hear it since he was leading the group not knowing where the place was. He was relying on his gut instincts again on finding the town that he left just hours ago. He looked behind him and noticed that the others were slow in walking. He was really excited since he would definitely get his first quest reward today.

"Come on, Yu-chan! Let's go already!" Yamamoto said as he started dragging Yuri to forest not knowing where to go.

"Hey idiot! That's not the right direction!" Wolfram shouted.

"It isn't?" Yamamoto asked.

"Of course it isn't. The town is that way! Now come on before the forest gets dark," Wolfram said as he led the way outside the forest leaving the dead wolf alone in the forest. The others followed him.

To be continue…

A/N: It's a failure! This chapter suck! I don't know what to say about this anymore. Anyway, I had edited the first three chapters. So if you want to bother yourself in reading again then go ahead. Hope that you like it. School is finally staring tomorrow now. I hate school already.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: NOPE. STILL DOESN'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN AND KYO KARA MAOH. **

_**Chapter 6: The Accidental Entry**_

"Hey Yuri." Yamamoto said making said person turn to him. They were now walking in the town with the others. The villagers who saw them had greeted him again and bowed to him while they pass as they rode on their horse again.

"What is it, senpai?" Yuri asked.

"Well, I was kind of wondering where I would give these wolves teeth that I had taken in the forest with me. Did that paper tell you anything about the person who was asking for the quest?" Yamamoto asked.

"I didn't saw the name of the person who was asking for the quest senpai but don't worry maybe you might see that person along the way." Yuri replied in a nonchalant way. Actually, he had practically given up hope that he can dissuade his senpai in thinking that this was not a game anymore. Moreover, he still wants keep his sanity thank you very much.

"Oh that's bad then. Oh well, I'll just keep this. You'll never know that we might need this in the near future or maybe this is what we need to unlock some secret event or something. Isn't that right Yu-chan?" Yamamoto said in a very cheerful way.

"Yeah, you might be right senpai." Yuri said in an identical cheerful way to his senpai as well. The two then laugh cheerfully as they rode on their respective horse. Neither noticed that disturbed and concerned look Conrad had as he looks at his king when they had their own conversation. **'I worry for your sanity, Your Highness.' **was the only thing that he thought as he rode his horse beside Yuri while Yamamoto sat behind him.

While the two baseball lovers were talking about the non-existent game, two people who were behind the two had looks of pure disbelief and concern as they look at the king who was now talking cheerfully to the idiot.

"I really worry for Shibuya's sanity today." Murata said as he rode the horse together with Wolfram.

"Well, I wouldn't really be surprised when he will lose his sanity someday." Wolfram said in a nonchalant way though deep inside, he really did worry for Yuri's mentality.

"Well, I just hope that Yuri will finally have the needed energy to send his senpai back to our world." Murata said.

"The sooner the idiot goes home the happier we will all be." Wolfram said.

"Yamamoto-san can't survive in this world after all this is still a very new world to him and if he thinks of the dangers in this world are a game to him then he will be in more danger whenever he goes off in his own someday." Murata said in a very serious manner.

"Yeah…just like what he did a moment ago." Wolfram said with a huff.

"Anyway, we had to hurry back already if we still want to arrive at the castle before dark. I don't want the others to worry since we were supposed to be back hours ago." Murata said as he glanced at the castle before him.

"Yeah, you're right." Wolfram said as he glared at the two people in front of him that were **casually** talking with each other. Also, he was not jealous since he practically knew that Yuri was loyal to him. If not, then there are many ways for him to punish him once he becomes unloyal to him.

"Hey, Wolfram. It seems that we had arrived already." Murata said as he dislodged at the horse and making Wolfram snapped out of his deep thoughts. He then looked at the trio who was now on the ground and waited for him to dislodge at his horse as well.

"Uhmm..yeah. Coming." was the only thing Wolfram could say.

"Haha…you were so deep in your world Wolfram that we didn't disturb you but since minutes had already passed, we just had to do it. Sorry Wolfram." Yamamoto said as he laughed cheerfully.

"Shut up! Idiot! No one wants to know your opinion anyway." Wolfram said as he glared more at the oblivious teen.

"Okay then." Yamamoto said casually.

"Don't agree so easily!" Wolfram shouted, a tick mark already forming on his head.

"Well, okay!" Yamamoto said as he blinked at the blonde confusedly.

"AAARGGHH!" Wolfram shouted taking his frustration on the black haired king and fiancé beside the idiot. "You! When are you going to send this idiot back! I can't take it anymore."

"I can't do that yet, Wolfram. As much as I like to do it today, Murata had somehow forgotten the real reason as to why I am here and refused to tell me what it is." Yuri said as he pointed at the innocent looking Murata who was grinning at him stupidly.

**'Is it just me or are they starting to act like the idiot!' **Wolfram thought as he stares at them with horror. As Wolfram was having his internal panic, a new voice suddenly rang throughout the front of the castle.

"YOUR MAJESTY‼‼" the new voice shouted as a figure seems to be running towards them.

Yuri groaned. He knew that voice really well and it was starting to make his headache worse.

"Gunter!" Conrad said as he looked at the figure in front of him. "What's wrong?"

"Well, the date of the tournament for the strongest swordsman will be coming soon and we had lots of participant coming today. We really want to finish it but we needed His Highness' signature for it to be approved. Please, Your Highness, finish your paperworks." Gunter said as kneeled in front of Yuri.

"Paperworks? Tournaments? I don't know any of that." Yuri said as he gave Gunter a very confuse look. He really had no idea of any of the things that happened today and wasn't paperworks one of Gwendel's job?

"We'll tell you everything once we get back at the castle and oh-" Gunter stopped his ramblings as he noticed a new person accompanying his King. "Hello there, young man? What is your name?" Gunter asked as he gave the teen in front of him a genuine smile. Afterall, a guest of his King must be treated nicely even if he is a complete stranger.

"Oh! Hello there. My name is Yamamoto, Takeshi. It's nice to meet you!" Yamamoto said as he laughed a little as he stared at Gunter. The others noticed this though and wondered what was so funny. Well except for Gunter himself.

"Well, my name is Gunter. Nice to meet you as well." Gunter said as he gave a polite bow to Yamamoto.

Yamamoto couldn't take it. He burst out laughing making Gunter confused at the sudden action and making the others thinks if he has finally lost his sanity already. That is, if he has one to begin with.

"What seems to be funny, young man?" Gunter asked as he raised one of his brows.

Yamamoto abruptly stopped his laughter and gave the man a guilty smile. "Well you see, your hair reminds me of someone I know while your attitude reminds me of another person who has that same loyalty that shows in your eyes. You remind me of both of them and seeing you here really look like a joke to me since whenever those two people meet, they always try to kill each other. Well, sometimes." Yamamoto said making the others think if he was serious or not. Honestly, who tries to kill each other whenever they meet? It's not like they are assassins or something.

"Well, I really don't know what to say to your comment and I really had no idea on what you are saying, young man." Gunter said as he gave Yamamoto a deadpanned gaze.

"Don't worry. You don't have to meet them. Anyway, what were you talking about? Is there a tournament happening tomorrow?" Yamamoto said in a very exciting tone making the others raised one of their brows at seeing the teen in front of them so enthusiastic.

"The prelims will be starting today and if you want, you can still enter today. But who are you going to be representing young man? Do you have any kingdom to represent?" Gunter asked as he took one scroll and a pen to write the necessary information.

"Well.." Yamamoto said as he took the scroll and pen and started scribbling on it. Once he was done, he gave the scroll back to Gunter with a smile and turned back to his companions only to see them gaping with their jaws open.

"Gunter‼ You had to erase senpai's name‼ He isn't from this world and doesn't had a clue on what is going on today‼ He thinks that everything here is just a game so why did you signed him up‼" Yuri said as he gave Gunter a very exasperating look while Gunter looked at him with pure horror at the mistake that he had done.

"He is? I'm so very sorry Your Majesty! I didn't know any of that! I really want to do that Your Majesty but unfortunately, once a participant is already signed up then you can't do anything even if you are the king! It is one of the rules that all the head nobles had agreed upon. I'm sorry for my utmost stupidity Your Highness‼" Gunter shouted as he knelt down in front of his King.

"Well, what's done is done. We'll just have to make sure that your senpai doesn't pass the preliminary test. Also, killing inside the tournament is prohibited so I guess you can say is that he is fine for now." Murata said as he gave Yuri a comforting pat behind him.

"Fine? That idiot is gonna be dead the moment he steps one foot on that place‼" Wolfram said as he looked at the carefree face of the teen.

"Now. Now. Wolfram. Don't talk to Yamamoto-san like that. I'm sure that man can survive one day." Conrad said but the way he looked at Yamamoto didn't really look convincing at all. In fact, his face totally agrees on what Wolfram had said.

"Conrad-san is right, Wolfram. I can totally take care of myself." Yamamoto said as he laughed cheerfully at his companions who are looking at him with horrified face.

"Yeah? Then what weapon are you going to use? You're wooden sword?" Wolfram said in an almost rhetorical manner and scoffed.

"Hey! How did you guess?" Yamamoto said making Wolfram choked on his own saliva as he heard that. The people widened their eyes with disbelief. Well, who wouldn't. No one in the history of the Demon World had ever heard of a person stupid enough to participate in a dangerous tournament with a wooden sword as his chosen weapon.

**'He's dead!'** was all they could think as they watch the cheerful and carefree man took his wooden sword and swung it like a bat.

**'I take that back. He's so overly dead!' **they thought.

A/N: And it's done. Sorry for the late update but college life really took up my time in typing my stories. I can only type my stories whenever I'm at home so Monday to Friday is a big NO for me to type. I can't bring my laptop at the dorm and I had to study every single day since there will always be a test at least one subject and I'm struggling hard on my grades. Honestly, I'm starting to get used on getting a failing mark on my Accounting 1. AARGGH‼ It's frustrating. I never had at least one passing grade on my quizzes on that subject‼ I'll stop my ramblings now. Hope you like this chapter. The plot was different from my original one which was months ago. I kind of forgot it anyway. So, I just skipped, made some changes here and there and Voila! A new chapter with a different plot.

**Date Created: Aug. 26, 2012**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I Still And Won't Ever Own This. The Plot, now that's another story.**

_**Chapter 7: A Vongolian Senpai**_

"Senpai, please surrender the fight already. It's too dangerous." Yuri pleaded as he gave his senpai who was grinning like an idiot with no care in the world a very concern look.

"Relax Yu-chan! It's not like I'm gonna die. Remember, it's only a game. Also, I knew that there's a rule saying that there would be no killing in this tournament. Am I right Gunter?" Yamamato said as he looked at Gunter who only nodded in his agreement though begrudgingly since he knew that there would be no other excuses His Highness could give to this man anymore.

"Anyway, since this is a tournament, is there a reward for this? Every game I played that had tournaments always had rewards given to the winner. So what's the prize?" Yamamoto continued as he looked at Gunter again asking for the answers with enthusiasm.

"There is a reward but the rules prohibited us or any people that had known of the prize to keep their silence. Those who break the rules are punished." Gunter said.

"So, they get bitten to death, huh?" Yamamoto mused as he looks like in deep thinking.

"What?" Yuri said looking confuse. The others were confused as well. Afterall, the phrase that Yamamoto had said was pretty far from the topic and random as well.

"Oh! Sorry. It's just that my senpai always said that whenever someone break the rules. Well, he really didn't bit them to death. He just beat that person up to the point of near death! He was a really funny guy." Yamamoto said as he grinned stupidly not noticing the pale faces that his companions had. Seriously, how come someone act so calm in saying those disturbing words.

"Uhm..yeah. I'm pretty sure only a bloodthirsty person would do such things. It's a good thing we won't meet him." Murata commented calmly.

"Yeah, though I feel really sorry for anyone who would make him pissed." Gunter said then looked at Yuri with determination in his eyes. "Your Majesty, please do the paperworks already. We don't have much more time left. Gwendel is already waiting for you in the room."

"But I want to watch senpai in the preliminary round. He might get hurt you know." Yuri whined then looked at his senpai with worry. He knew that the moment that he will step foot in the ring, he would gain a lot of enemy. It wouldn't be surprising really since his denseness and idiocy could make many people mad.

"But you need do to the paperworks already." Gunter argued back.

"It might take me more time." Yuri said.

"Don't worry, Your Majesty! You had me, Gwendel and His Excellency helping you with your paperworks." Gunter said with pride in his voice.

"What! I have to do paperworks as well! I thought I was over with it." Murata complained. Yuri sighed in relief. At least, he wasn't alone with the dilemma. But, his senpai…

"Don't worry, Your Majesty. I'll watch over Yamamoto-san for the meantime. I'll make sure to step in once it will get dangerous." Conrad offered as he noticed the distraught look and the subtle glances he gave to his senpai. It really didn't take a genius to know that Yuri was really worried about his senpai. He was just that kind.

"I'll keep watch as well." Wolfram said making Yuri surprise at the offer. Afterall, he thought that Wolfram had hated Yamamoto down to the core. Well, it seems that Wolfram noticed the distraught look from his fiancé as well.

"Also, don't get me wrong that I am worried about this idiot right here." Wolfram added as he pointed at Yamamoto's direction who was watching the interaction with amusement. "The only reason that I'm looking after him is that I had to make sure that he won't be spreading more of his idiocy germs around the people in there.

Even though Wolfram said it that way, Yuri couldn't help but sigh in relief. At least, his senpai would be safe for the time being. "Thanks so much you guys!" was the only thing Yuri could ever say. He really couldn't help but feel lucky to have these guys with him. Now he had to notify his senpai about this.

"Senpai!" Yuri called. Yamamoto who heard Yuri called up his name looked at him straightly wondering what he wants. He was really enjoying the drama in front of him.

"Senpai, I had to do some paperworks for a while so I can't really watch your match for the time being. I'm really sorry about that but, Conrad and Wolfram would be accompanying you today. I promise to watch your match in the future." Yuri said in a cheerful manner. **'That is, if you still had one.'** Yuri added in his thoughts.

Yamamoto who was looking at Yuri cheerfully suddenly became very disturbed something that made everyone worry since that emotion doesn't suit him at all. Yuri had thought that he might have offended his senpai for the moment. He was really surprised though when Yamamoto turned to him and looks at him with…is that pity? Why would he look at him with pity though? The others had noticed the look as well and had become extremely confused at the moment.

"Good luck, Yu-chan." was the only thing Yamamoto said as he gave Yuri a sad smile. It was really disturbing the least.

"What are you talking about Yamamoto-san?" Murata asked as he was now confuse at the turns of events.

"It's just that paperworks are the spawn of the demons. They are the epitome of evil. Well that was what my boss always said these past few years. He even attempted to do a suicide just so that he could escape it." Yamamoto said as he thought back what had happened at that time. He said it with a cheerful face that the others couldn't help but think if Yamamoto cares about his boss or not. They even looked at him if he was demented. Yamamoto never noticed the disturbed looks he got. He was so deep in his thoughts that he never noticed it. He thought back at what had transpired at that day. He remembered how his boss attempted to commit suicide by jumping out of the window. Tsuna really just want to have a break that time so he thought that maybe escaping paperwork through window could work. Afterall, many teenagers had done that to escape so if normal teenagers could do it then he, who was a mafia boss, could certainly do it. Unfortunately, he forgot that he was in the top floor building and didn't even bother to look before he leapt which resulted in him falling to his demise. Thank goodness that he knew how to fly or else, he would be the first mafia boss to have the world's lamest death which would be downright embarrassing. Anyway, it was really just an accident. He really didn't really commit suicide but the guardians had thought otherwise and had started to be more overprotective if that was possible. But hey, they are the Vongola. Nothing is impossible with them around.

"You're joking right?" Yuri's questioning voice had succeeded in snapping Yamamoto out of his thoughts. He then looked around and noticed that the others had the same expression of Yuri which was pure disbelief and shock. He really couldn't blame them. Afterall, it's not everyday occurrence to hear that someone was insane enough to commit suicide just because of the freaking paperworks.

"I wasn't joking about it Yu-chan. It's serious manner. My boss kept talking about how we and the paperworks could be the death of him. Though, I really couldn't help but feel confuse at that though. Sure paperworks are really scary but I can't see the connection between us and those paperworks. Sure, we destroyed some things by accidents but that doesn't mean that the paperworks could double just because of that. Last time, I only destroyed the kitchen and bathroom by accident. It's already a common occurrence already." Yamamato said as he shrugged nonchalantly. He was saying those things so calmly that no one could have thought if he was only joking or not. Yuri and the others hope it was the latter.

Yuri and the others just remained silently. They couldn't help but pity the current boss of his senpai. Also, they really didn't want to comment on the mentality of the boss but based in what his senpai had said, his boss must have lost it after doing all those paperworks. Also, they couldn't help but feel confuse on how the hell could his senpai destroy the kitchen and the bathroom. Seriously, is there house on repairs every single day? Apparently, what they did **not **know was that, yes. It was always on repairs every single day.

The atmosphere was becoming slightly awkward as neither of the people want to break the silent. Yamamoto was still grinning at their reactions as if he was enjoying their mental confusion. It was at that time that Yuri had thought that maybe his senpai was a sadist or not.

"Well.." Yuri said as he awkwardly looked around. Yuri's voice had successfully broken the silence. His companions watched him silently waiting for his orders. "I guess that I have to go then senpai." Yuri said as he forced a smile and took Gunter's and Murata's hands and ran away from the awkward silent leaving the trio all alone in the middle of the courtyard.

As the remaining people couldn't see the running trio anymore, Yamamoto turned at the remaining two and gave them a bright smile. "So, it's just the three of us then!"

**'Hell no!' **Wolfram thought as dread suddenly came over him. He really regretted in volunteering in watching over him. **'That wimp! He left us alone with the idiot when the awkward atmosphere came. I swear I'll get my revenge when we see each other.'**

"Come on! Let's go already. I can't wait to enter the prelims already." Yamamoto said cheerfully as if he wasn't affected by the tense and awkward atmosphere a moment ago.

"Well, then. Let's go Yamamoto-san." Conrad said as he tried to clear his thoughts. He had resigned himself to go with the flow if he wants to have his sanity intact. He decided long ago to just ignore everything that the man in front of him had said and pretended that nothing had really happened.

"Lead the way then!" Yamamoto said with excitement in his voice. He was really giddy in meeting many powerful swordsmen in this world. Maybe he could find someone of a challenge. Afterall, being busy had its downside. His works had kept himself from having some spars with Squalo since he is the only one other that Asari-san who fights with a sword as well. He also can't really call Asari-san at the moment since his friends might become shock and might disqualify him at the game. Maybe, if he would be bored and needed some sparring partner could he call him then. After some modifications or sheer luck, they can now call the first generation when they want to. It was very convenient for everyone to have the first generation helping you especially on Tsuna's case. Giotto would always take pity on his many great grandson and had decided to help him with paperworks. The two would lock themselves at the office and did their paperworks until night time or when there's cake involve.

"What are you still doing there, Yamamoto-san? Let's go already!" Conrad called as they were already many steps away from him.

"Lead the way! Conrad!" Yamamoto said as he snapped out of his thoughts and became overwhelmed with excitement. He can't wait to face those swordsmen. The thought of facing them makes him so giddy that he wants to skip with joy every time they face off each other.

"Well we have to hurry if you still want to catch up the preliminary rounds anymore. You never know that it might be over already." Wolfram said with a gruff.

"What!" Yamamoto said with a horrified expression. "We can't have that now, would we? Come on! We got to hurry up!" Yamamoto said as he fastens his pace to the coliseum.

"You're going the wrong way again, you idiot!" Wolfram shouted.

"Oops." Yamamoto said as he changed directions while laughing.

"Is senpai going to be alright? All those people that he would face are not normal and he is not a swordsman himself. Well, maybe he can do kendo but swordsman and kendo are not the same." Yuri said as he chewed the pen that he was holding due to nervousness.

"You got to have faith, Shibuya. If not on your senpai then put it on Conrad and Wolfram. I'm pretty sure that they will keep their word and protect your senpai even if he is a pain." Murata said trying to ease the growing worry on Yuri.

"His Excellency is right, Your Highness. You must not lose faith on them. I'm pretty sure that he is still safe in the ring." Gunter said then added, **'I hope.'** in his thought.

"Who is this senpai, you keep talking about anyway?" Gunter asked with a questioning brow though he still kept on reading the files and organized them so that Yuri could sign these without looking anymore.

"Well, he's my senpai in the other world. I accidentally dragged him to this world, well more like he got himself dragged from this world. He seriously thought that I was taking a bath in the fountain which led to him being here. He's very impossible you know. He's very dense and thinks that all of these are just a game that I had created. He even complimented me with all those realistic effects that happened from time to time." Yuri said as let out all of his frustrations since morning.

"He was even given many proofs that this is another dimension. He had seen The Great One in his tiny form, those flying skeletons, and more importantly, the wolves that had attacked him. Unfortunately, he still thinks that it was part of the game. I kind of feel sorry for his boss right at this moment already just because he had someone like Yamamoto-san as his subordinates. I shudder to think of having more people like him in here." Murata said as he placed his hand on his chin and sighed in a very resigned manner. "I had already given up hope in putting some sense into him and I'm sure as hell that I won't waste my time in something that is so trivial and confusing.

"And now he had been accidentally entered in a tournament that could pretty much get him killed." Yuri finished with a tired sigh.

"I'm very sorry, Your Majesty! I promise that I would never do it again!" Gunter shouted as he bowed multiple times to his beloved king only to be ignored by said king and the others. It was pretty normal that Gunter do this and they are used to him doing it anyway.

"Are you sure that he is not an idiot? Or maybe he is only acting like this?" Gwendel asked while looking at them with suspicion clear in his eyes. "How much have you known about your senpai, Your Majesty?"

"The first question, well I really don't want to comment on that. The second, well…the chances of him acting are very low. He didn't know of this world since today." Yuri said while choosing to ignore the last question.

"You had a point there but you still didn't answer my last question. How much had you known him Yuri?" He asked again while raising a brow.

"Yeah, how much did you know about your senpai anyway, Yuri? You didn't even told me how the both of you met each other." Murata asked as he was becoming curious as well.

"Well, I met him at one of the baseball tournaments that are held back at our world. I got myself some tickets and decided to watch it. He was sitting beside me and since we both loved the baseball and was cheering for the same team, we formed a new friendship right there and then. We talked to each other for a week at home since I found out that he was taking a vacation and invited him to stay at our house. We talked about many things though especially about our family. I only know about that much, nothing more and nothing less." Yuri said as he tried to not look at the incredulously looks that the others are giving him.

"So your saying that you invited a total stranger in your home just because he has the same interests as you!?" Murata couldn't help but shouted.

"Have you lost your mind?! What if he was an assassin? You could have been killed not only you but your family as well. There are no such people in this world or on your world as far as I know that would be stupid and oblivious enough to invite a total stranger especially those dangerous ones and feed them inside their house." Gunter shouted though he was really worried.

"Well, nothing bad happen to us so I know that he was not dangerous. Besides, he doesn't look like he could hurt a fly. He's too kind to do that." Yuri said.

Murata and the others couldn't help but sigh I exasperation. Really, their king is too trusting. At least he doesn't befriends all his enemies that had tried to kill him and almost killed him cause if he did, then they would have to question his mentality. Gwendel just sighed and placed a stack with 200 paperworks.

"I really hate paperworks, though it really isn't that bad. I still remember what senpai said to us a moment ago and I couldn't help but wonder why his boss would commit suicide just because of mere paperworks?" Yuri said as he changed the subject. "It's not like all these paperworks would not end would keep piling up no matter what you do."

"How should I know?" Murata said as he went back to signing his paperworks.

As the people inside the room were doing their paperworks, they heard the trumpets blowing at the coliseum signifying the end of the preliminary tournament.

"Did senpai won?" Yuri asked though more on his self.

1hour ago:

The trio had finally arrived at the venue. There were many people watching and cheering at the preliminary rounds. In the ring, two swordsman had been fighting while the crowd keep cheering in hopes that the swordsman that they had betted on would win. Finally, when one of the swordsmen felled down, the cheering had double. Man cried with joys as they got more money while the others just cursed their bad lucks and promised themselves to never bet again which we all know that will be broken in the near future.

"And that's it everyone! Are there anymore contestants who want to try their luck?" the referee asked.

"Me! Pick me! Me! Me! Me! Me! Me!" Yamamoto shouted as he enthusiastically waved his hands like a kid wanting to be picked by his teacher. The people around him looked at him weirdly while the others commented on his eyes and hair which was black.

"Stop doing that, you idiot! People are already staring and it's becoming very embarrassing." Wolfram shouted as he glared at the man with hate and irritation.

"Huh?! Why?" Yamamoto asked confusedly.

"Why?! People are looking at us as if we had brought an alien with us!" Wolfram hissed making Yamamoto widened his eyes.

"I'm an alien!?" That is so cool!" Yamamoto said as he looked at Wolfram. He couldn't believe it. He was an alien! Maybe he and Gokudera would become much closer friends now that he was an alien. "Gokudera must know of this." Yamamoto declared earning a confused and incredulous looks at the people surrounding him.

"So, what's your name young one?" the referee asked when he was in front of the teen. He then took a closer look at the man. He concluded right there and then the man would not survive five minutes inside the ring judging from his looks and expression. He shook his head. Why was he thinking about this? It was not his fault that stupid people entered this tournament only to just be sent to the hospital. He was pretty sure that they were looking for professional swordsman and not amateurs and inexperienced ones.

"My name is Yamamoto, Takeshi. I had signed up my form from Gunter just in case if you ask." Yamamoto said making the other nod in a knowing manner. Now he knows why many stupid people entered the tournament.

"So, what will you be representing then young one since I know that you are not from here." The referee asked as he looked at the teen in front of him.

"Hmm…well…I'll be representing the Vongola!" Yamamoto said in a very cheerful manner though successfully making the others raised their brows. They never know that there is a kingdom named Vongola.

"I never heard of that name young one. What does this Vongola mean anyway? Is it powerful?" the referee asked again.

"It's very powerful alright." Yamamoto said making the others raised a brow especially on Conrad and Wolfram. "It means clam!" Yamamoto enthusiastically said making the others sweatdropped and snicker at him.

**'Is he seriously going to represent a clam?!"** the referee thought as he looked at the teen in front of him. Afterall, no sane person would be representing a clam of all things. **'Why couldn't the contestant be tested with their mentality before going to the prelims? Maybe in this way, all those stupid people would be eliminated right before the fight and save themselves from being beaten up and get sent to the hospital.' **

"I know that he is and idiot already but come on! I think that he was hit on the head or something when he was still a toddler." Wolfram said as he looked at the teen. Seriously, no one would represent a clam unless you are an idiot or in need of a mental check. Wait scratched that last thought. Yamamoto **is** an idiot and will continue to be.

Conrad wasn't affected at the declaration much. Afterall, didn't he told himself already that he would ignore anything that the teen had said and pretended to not hear him? If you look closely in his eyes, then you could see the twitching of his eyes though he still kept smiling as if nothing was wrong.

The people stared at him as if he was a demented person or a clinically insane patient that just got out of an asylum. The man's stupidity really shocked them to the core.

Yamamoto continued to give them a bright smile. **'This is so much fun! No wonder the baby like doing this!' **Yamamoto thought as he looked at them. Influence around Reborn really made him into a sadistic person who loves to confuse as many people as possible and love to see them doing their mental war over some trivial and downright confusing thoughts. If Tsuna was here then he would certainly pale. Afterall, Yamamoto was starting to think like Reborn.

**Date Created: September 22, 2012**

**A/N:** And here's the chapter‼ I'm very sorry for the really late updates but fear not‼ For those who are constantly looking forward for this story then it is my honor to tell you that I had finished writing chapter 11 of this story on the paper. I assure you that the story would become longer just like this! The only thing I need to do is type the story on the laptop but since I can only do it when I'm home which is every Saturday, then I fear that the story on my paper would get thicker and thicker. I'm starting on writing chapter 12 already on the paper. So you really don't have to worry on this being updated next week. The semestral break is next month that means more time for me to type. Hope I did justice by making this longer since I can't come home in the next weeks. Also, I really want to thank you for all the reviews that you had given to me. It really makes me happy that there are some people who like my story.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND SOME OC.**

_**Chapter 8: Preliminary Round**_

The people were still frozen that is until a man with a big sword decided to break the silence. "Hey idiot! Let's start the match already. I'm itching to pound you into dust!" the big man said. Apparantly, he was Yamamoto's opponent.

"Haha. Sorry but I have no intention to be pounded into dust though how can you pound someone to dust anyway?" Yamamoto asked as he gave the man a very innocent and confuse look making the man in front of him irritated.

"Why you-" the big man seethed. He then turned at the referee, who was looking at them with a bored expression. "Hey! You! Start the damn thing already!" He shouted. He really wanted to bash the newbie's face as soon as possible. He really doesn't know why but somehow seeing the teen's face gave him the urge to pummel it to the ground. Yeah, with just one look, Yamamoto had effectively pissed the man off.

Conrad and Wolfram were now sweating nervously. They knew the man really well. He was, after all, famous as the only man who can evenly match one of the most powerful swordsmen by the name of Adalbert von Grantz. The swordsman name was Alfeo and was rumored to be one of Adalbert's companions before said man left the kingdom. So it was really reasonable that the duo was to be nervous. If, Yamamoto was to fight with this guy…

'**He's Doom!' **the duo thought as they watch the scene in front of them. It also didn't help much when said idiot had unknowingly made the opponent angry to the point that the man wants to pummel the idiot's face to the ground just because of his idiocy.

As soon as the signal was given, Alfeo, who really wants to end the fight right away with one move, suddenly dashed forward and prepared to strike at the idiotic boy. He swung his sword and tried to slash the teen only for said teen to sidestep easily and completely avoided the deadly strike aim at him.

"What the-?" was the only thing Alfeo said as he tried to continue to slash his opponent. Unfortunately, every time he tried to slice the teen, said teen would only sidestep a little and had completely avoided it. What was worse was the smile that was still plastered on the teen's face every time he tried to slice the idiot off. It also didn't help when the teen made it look like that he was lucky that he had avoided the strikes. This really made Alfeo confused as he really didn't know what to make of his opponent. He can't decide whether if the man had skills to dodge all his attack nor was just an extremely lucky bastard that was lucky enough to avoid the attacks. When he saw that the man tripped on his foot while effectively dodging the attack, he chose the latter. Obviously, the man was really lucky to have avoided the attack. Yep, the man was only using his pure luck to avoid it. But it still made him very furious. How dare the man easily dodged his attacks as if it was nothing‼

"Wow! You're very slow!" Yamamoto simply said as he pointed out at that simple fact making Alfeo very red with anger.

"Brat! You're dead meat!" and with that, he started giving Yamamoto a series of slashes. Left, right, under, in his head-all of these avoided by Yamamoto as he continued to evade all of those. His sickening smile was still in place making the enraged swordsman more furious if that was possible. And the worse part of it all was that he wasn't drawing his weapon. He only carried some kind of wooden sword. Honestly, what good is a wooden sword to him? It's not like it's a dangerous weapon. In fact, it was pretty useless!

"Haha. This is so much fun!" Yamamoto said as he evaded the attacks with precision.

"Hold still you idiot!" Alfeo shouted as he continued with his slashing. He can't believe that all of his attacks were being evaded so easily. He would be fine with it if it was evaded by a more seasoned swordsman but he would never accept the fact that he was being outdone by a mere child. His pride won't allow it. It's even worse that the kid was not fighting back.

"Why won't you fight back, kid?" Alfeo asked as he stops his attacks to rest a little. He was beginning to tire out with his continuous attacks.

"I just don't feel like it! Anyway, you should really surrender now swordsman-san! You have been already defeated the moment you stop your movement." Yamamoto said in that silent voice. The others around the two didn't hear anything.

"What are you talking about?" Alfeo asked. As he was about to move one step forward towards his opponent, he noticed something wrong. He can't move his body at all. He was completely paralyzed! He then looked at the teen in front of him and glared. "What did you do!" he growled loud enough for only Yamamoto to hear.

"I had hit all your vital nerves whenever you kept attacking. Every time you swing your sword, I used the opportunity to hit your nerves with accuracy. Didn't you notice about you getting tired?" Yamamoto explained.

"How come I didn't notice it?" Alfeo asked.

"It's a secret." Yamamoto said with a cheerful grin. "Anyway," Yamamoto shouted, "you're getting old." He shouted, making sure that every single spectator could hear him.

Alfeo, who was shocked and awe at his skill just a moment ago, became furious again and tried to struggle hard only in vain.

"I am not old, damn it!" Alfeo shouted as he tried to move. Unfortunately, he doesn't have much luck.

"Yes you are! Look at yourself. I can see that you are having cramps already and can't move. I can tell, since my old man complained about it once!" Yamamoto said as he gave Alfeo a goofy grin. "That means I win!"

The crowd stared at the scene in front of them. They had become frozen in shock at the boy's extreme luck. Alfeo was defeated by a teen though it will be not technically a win. More of a default. Yes, that was what the crowd wants to think. Alfeo was defeated because his age has caught up with him. Even though, he was a demon, some signs about aging will show. A cramp was one of them.

"Damn it! I'm not that old! You're- Ouch! My back!" Alfeo screamed as he fell down.

"See! I told you!" Yamamoto said with a grin on his face. He then gave Wolfram and Conrad a victory sign while both stared at him with confusion. Afterall, they were pretty sure that Yamamoto would be defeated. Unfortunately, luck was pretty unpredictable. They didn't know that Alfeo was already showing signs of cramps and it was only unfortunate for him that it occurred when he was in the middle of a fight. It really was a pity. The duo then stared at each other and then back to Yamamoto who was still grinning. How the heck are they gonna explain this to Yuri?

Alfeo kept glaring at the teen. He was pretty sure that he doesn't have a cramp. He is still not that old as well. He is still 1020 years old. He's far from being old! He swear, one day or another, he will uncover every secret that man had. He is not normal and that he was sure.

Yamamoto kept grinning as he walked towards the referee. "Haha. I won referee-san!" he said.

"I see." The referee said in a calm expression. "Anyway, since you are representing something, do you have a flag for your place?" he asked.

Yamamoto grinned wider. Of course he has! Every Vongola especially the guardians were given a flag in case they found a base. He'll just use it. And with that, he went to his bag which was just dumped at the side of the ring and gave the flag to the referee who stared at the flag in front of him. It was still folded so he didn't saw the design. He took it, called someone and gave the flag for tomorrow's opening ceremony. He then turned back to the teen who was still grinning. Seriously, what kind of person grins for a whole day?

"Congratulations, Yamamoto-san. You won the preliminary rounds. Take this necklace for proof that you won it. Come back tomorrow for the opening ceremony!" the referee said.

"Will do, referee-san." And with that, he took the necklace and went to the still frozen duo. Conrad and Wolfram seem to have a hard time digesting the fact that Yamamoto did win. Even if it was by default. It was still a win.

Conrad was the first to break from his stupor and gave Yamamoto a smile even though it was obviously forced. Wolfram followed but unlike what his brother did, he gave the grinning idiot a glare. He still can't believe what had happened but one thing was for sure. Logic doesn't apply to a man named Yamamoto Takeshi.

**Date Created: October 26, 2012**

**A/N: **Finally‼ I had typed this chapter at last‼ Do you know how hard it was to type it especially when you had another 10 stories to types? Yep you didn't read wrong. 10‼ I am typing 10 different stories. This is really what you get when you had nothing to do in your dorm with nothing but books and papers. Anyway….sorry for those who was excited for a good fight but this was only the preliminary! I want to showcase Yamamoto's skill in front of everybody, demon or humans alike. And Yamamoto's first round opponent would be definitely tough. But before that…there will be some surprises for our poor Yu-chan next, next chapter and after that. I wonder how he can take it. Also, for those who wants the other KHR gangs to come along…well, I really hadn't planned for them to originally be in the story..physically. It would ruin the plot I had for this but don't worry‼ They would definitely be mention much in the story and he will have someone with him‼ He's always with Yamamoto anyway. Hehe~ Also..one of you had reviewed to me that Yamamoto Shigure Kintoki is a bamboo sword..well, is a shinai a bamboo sword or a wooden sword? I really don't know..I am only following the manga and I really can't tell the difference of their weapons since it is not even colored. Also..Thank you for those who had reviewed, followed and favorited me in this story. I really appreciated it‼ See you soon‼


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN. **

_**Chapter 9: Dinner and Food Fights**_

After the shocking and anti-climatic defeat of one Alfeo, the trio went back to the mansion since it was starting to get dark.

"So what are we gotta do today?" Yamamato asked.

"Well, we'll be going back to the castle. Dinner is almost ready after all. You must be hungry after the fight." Conrad said when he heard Yamamoto's stomach growled.

"Haha. Guess you're right!" Yamamoto said as he blushed embarrassingly.

"Anyway, are you still gonna wear that? You really should change some clothes. You kept wearing that even though it was wet and not to mention the fights and misadventures you had today." Wolfram said as he pointed at the now dirtied clothes. Sure enough, the clothes were already covered with mud and some dirt. Yamamoto decided that he really needs to wash his clothes. It was a good thing that he kept his formal clothes with him at his bag.

"Sure thing, Wolfram!" Yamamoto said as he flashed them a bright smile.

"Yeah! Whatever!" Wolfram said as he rolled his eyes.

"Let's go find a room for you then Yamamoto-san. After you change and settled in, the both of us will escort you to the dining room." Conrad said.

"Thanks a lot, Conrad!" Yamamoto said.

Meanwhile ~ ~ ~

"Finally! It's done! Thanks a bunch for helping me with these guys! I really don't know what to do if you weren't helping me. These paperworks are really annoying." Yuri said as he placed the last of the paperworks at the finished section.

"Phew. I thought I would never finish it. I can't believe that it's already night. That means it's already 2 hours since we started." Murata said as he did some stretching. His body was aching with all the signing.

"Yeah I know! Good thing there are others helping me. I feel sorry for someone who had to do this all alone and had ten times my paperwork right now. But I doubt that there is someone who had all that poor fate." Yuri said as he stretched his hands.

Meanwhile, at the Vongola's base in Italy, a certain brunette boss sneezed.

"Geez, what is it today. I kept sneezing all day long!" Tsuna complained.

"That's just means that there are a lot of people talking about you Baka-Tsuna!" Reborn said as he landed in top of Tsuna's head.

"Great! I don't have time for that. I still need to sign these damn paperworks!" he grumbled as he glared at the paperworks that was still at the same height since morning. He swore that he kept doing paperworks but why does it still seems as if there was no change in them? He sighs. He really hates paperworks.

**Back at the Kingdom**

"We're here! This will be your room temporarily." Wolfram announced as he opened the door at the room.

Yamamoto looked at his temporary room. It was very spacious though not as big as his room back at the base. It was also nice and it had the feel of privacy and safetiness.

"Well, change your clothes already! We'll be waiting outside and hurry up!" Wolfram suddenly said making Yamamoto snapped out of his thoughts.

"Sure Wolfram!" Yamamoto said as he unconsciously slammed the door at Wolfram's face.

"Why you-" Wolfram growled as he glared at the door.

"Stop it Wofram. It's not worthy burning the door down or the person inside no matter how much you think he deserves it." Conrad said as he placed his hand at Wolfram's shoulder as if to stop whatever Wolfram was planning.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Wolfram grumbled under his breath. Conrad was to open his mouth when the door open again and Yamamoto walked out with his new set of clothes. The clothes were the same as last time though he now wore a blue shirt under his suit. He also carried with him his wooden sword. Conrad raised a brow at the though.

"Yamamoto-san, no one is gonna attack you. You can leave your wooden sword in the room." Conrad said as he pointed at the wooden sword that was strapped at his back. He wondered if Yamamoto was paranoid but carrying a wooden sword would do no good. It is only wooden and it wouldn't do any damage to an opponent.

"Sorry about that Conrad but I can't leave this thing. It's very important." Yamamoto said as he gave them a sheepish smile.

"Well, just make sure it won't distract you in your eating." Wolfram said as he scoffed. The three then went off to the dining room.

"Haha…Finally! I can have a normal and peaceful dinner at last." Yamamoto said ignoring the curious looks the both of his companions gave to him.

After walking around, the trio finally arrived at the dining room. Yamamoto could only look at the place with awe. It was so big and spacious though the table was only round. It might not be as big as the dining room back at the base but at least it wasn't destroyed three times every week and needed to be remodeled.

"So, do you like the place?!" a voice asked snapping him out of his thoughts. Yamamoto turned to look at the source around and saw that Murata was looking at him with amusement clear in his eyes.

"I really like it!" Yamamoto said as he walked towards the others and sat at one of the chairs.

"Glad you like the place senpai." Yuri said as he gave his senpai a cheerful grin.

"So, what's for dinner?" Yamamoto asked as his stomach grumbled loudly.

The others laughed except for one person.

"So this is the guy that you had been talking about?" a voice said stopping everyone from their joyous laughter.

"Ohh..I didn't see you there sir. My name is Yamamoto Takeshi but you could call me Yamamoto. Who are you?" Yamamoto asked as he looked at him confusedly. He felt that this person reminds him of someone though he can't put a finger to it.

"My name is Gwendel von Voltaire and I suppose judging from your cheerful attitude that you won the preliminary rounds?" Gwendel asked as he looked at the teen with suspicion.

"Yep! I was really lucky!" Yamamoto said ignoring the suspicious looks sent directly at him and just looked at the gaping teens in front of him.

"What?!" Yuri shouted in surprise. Murata was surprise as well though he hid it. Gunter who was listening suddenly became depressed at the outcome He was really hoping that teen would lose the preliminary round.

"How did you win anyway?" Murata asked curiously. He wondered how an idiot like Yamamoto can win from a swordsman in this world. Sure he knows that his friend's senpai was practicing kendo but kendo and swordsmanship are two different things. It was just possible.

"He won the match by default." Wolfram said with pure distaste.

"Default?" Yuri asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty. His opponent unfortunately got cramps when they were fighting. He was immobile because of it." Conrad said in his awkward voice. He really didn't want to say the reason since now that he thought about what he said, it looks more like a lame excuse and it was very anti-climatic.

"Now that's anti-climatic." Murata said as he started eating his foods.

"I know. And I was there watching him running away from the sword. He didn't even fought back." Wolfram complained as he started eating his share of food.

"He was merely avoiding the strikes and blows, Wolfram." Conrad said casually.

"It's still the same to me." Wolfram retorted back.

"Anyway, I heard that you are representing something. So what is it?" Gwendel suddenly asks making the others who wasn't at the preliminary to look at Yamamoto.

"Well, I'm representing the-" Yamamoto said but was cut off by Wolfram.

"Clams." Wolfram said in a deadpanned voice.

"Excuse me?" Yuri asked as he gave Wolfram a very odd look wondering if Wolfram had finally snapped and had became insane with clams.

Wolfram, on the other hand, didn't like the looks that were given to him by the others. He knew the look very well and it was safe to say that he was very sane thank you very much.

"Clams. He's representing the clams." Wolfram repeated as if that word was very hilarious in his own world. Yamamoto heard the tone and frowned.

"Hey, that's not nice." Yamamoto said as he swung his spoon. Unfortunately, said spoon had still some food in it resulting for the food to be thrown only to land into Wolfram's face. Everything became suddenly went silent at that time. No one dared to move as the people who knew Wolfram very well just watched with horror wondering when he will explode. They knew that Wolfram only had one more string left before in finally snaps and explode. Unfortunately, Yamamoto didn't know of this and just gave Wolfram an apologetic smile though his eyes said otherwise. Luckily, Wolfram never saw this but it was the last straw for him.

"Whoops..Sorry. I didn't mean that." Yamamoto said as he scratched the back of his head.

The last string finally snapped.

"Why you! Die you stupid freak! Ever since you arrived here, I always get the worst of luck!" Wolfram shouted as he grabbed one of the food and threw it back to Yamamoto. Unfortunately, it missed and was sent straight to Murata who was now drenched with something like spaghetti. Murata wiped the food across his face and glared at the blonde prince.

"Is this a declaration of war? I know that I'm too old for this but I'm still a teen with a pride." And with that the unofficial food fight started. Yuri, Conrad and Gwendel immediately went out of the line and watched as the fight progesses at the sidelines as Yamamoto, Murata, Wolfram and even Gunter threw food everywhere. It was a disaster. Gwendel rubbed his head. He was starting to have a headache. Conrad looked at him with pity as he knew what will happen next. Paperworks.

"Great! More paperwork to do." He muttered under his breath. He just knew that something bad will happen today.

**'Haha. This feels just like home!'** Yamamoto thought as he continued throwing food everywhere. All of them were drenched in food. It was a good thing that the ladies of the castle weren't here at the moment or else they will be dead.

**DATE CREATED: November 1, 2012**

**A/N: **Well..I'm done. This is only a break since next chapter, there will be many things happening. Anyway…can you guess Yamamoto's next opponent be? I'll give you a clue. He's blonde. Yamamoto would definitely use his sword this time. Can he defeat this opponent of his? Well, I know the answer since I'm done writing that chapter but you don't. Anyway…another character from the KHR will be coming. Can you guess this one as well? I'll give you a clue with this one next chapter. So keep guessing‼ Also…thanks for those who reviewed last chapter. I knew that it wasn't much since it was really boring in my own standard and I really am having hard time writing fighting scenes. But I will try my best.

SEE YOU‼


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I WON'T OWN THIS EVER. ONLY THE PLOT.**

_**Chapter 10: A Flag of Shock**_

Yuri woke up with a jolt. His gut told him that something big is gonna happen today and he was pretty sure that it was very bad. It didn't really help at all that today was the day of the opening ceremony and the raising of the flags which was a very important tradition in this world. All the kings from all the other kingdoms as well will be coming and unfortunately, the Big Shimaron was not an exception. Yuri shivered from the thought. The King of Big Shimaron really wanted to not step a foot at the territory of the demons but the pride of all the swordsman was at stake here. So he accepted the invitation though begrudgingly. He might be neutral for now but you never know when he will attack nor do something stupid in an enemy's territory. Though, Yuri really doubted that he will do that especially on an enemy's territory. The King of Big Shimaron wasn't that stupid. Right? On the bright side, all his allies in the human kingdom would be coming today especially the king of Small Shimaron, Sarah. He really can't wait to see him again. He hadn't seen the guy for almost a year already. Well, according to the days here in the demon world. It's not his fault that he sometimes lost track of time. His world and this world are different. Very different. Also, he needed to send his senpai back to his own world. It's been one day already and he had been causing mayhem around the castle. A perfect example for that was the food fight last night. There was no other word to describe it except for utter chaos and destruction. Conrad said that that was the first time in history that the great dining room of the Blood Pledge Castle was completely in ruins by their occupants no less. The soldiers who were patrolling outside the castle immediately went inside when they heard of the broken glass shatter and with their concern, hurried over only to find Wolfram, Murata and his senpai frozen in shock as they look at the soldiers ready to defend the castle. It didn't really help at all to Wolfram and Murata's pride when Yozak snickered and tried to hide his laughter which failed horribly at them for their childishness. Murata and Wolfram weren't in good terms after that incident since they still blame each other after that embarrassing event. Yuri chuckled lightly.

"Your Majesty. Are you awake already?" Conrad asked as he knocked at the door snapping Yuri from his train of thoughts.

"Uhm..Yes Conrad." Yuri called back. "Anyway, is there something that you need?" Yuri asked.

"Well, I just came to remind you that breakfast is almost ready. We will be eating at the balcony today seeing that the dining room is still in repairs." Conrad said.

"So it really was that bad huh? I hope that the balcony survive this breakfast. I really don't want a repeat of what happened last night." Yuri groaned as he started dressing himself.

"Then it was a good idea to have Greta visits Lady Anissina at Gwendel's palace then." Conrad said as he chuckled.

"Yeah. I really don't want her to be here when some of the people's sanity is questionable. Also, I don't want her to be infected by the stupidity that is seem to contagious when senpai came here." Yuri said as he sighs. "Well, I'm done! Let's go, Conrad." Yuri added as he opened the door and went towards the balcony. As he came closer, he noticed that his senpai was nowhere in sight. No wonder that it was silent. Murata notice the look and decided to answer him.

"He already had breakfast and went to look at the venue of the fight. He was so excited the he forgot that the tournament wouldn't start for another few hours. Anyway, it's good that he's not here otherwise, I worry for the state of the balcony." Murata said in a calm voice while sipping at the tea.

"Some of it was your fault you know." Yuri pointed out.

"And it wouldn't have happened if someone hadn't started to waste food." Murata said while glancing accusingly at the blond.

"Shut up!" Wolfram growled.

"Let's calm down everyone. The opening ceremony is going to start in a few hours already." Conrad said trying to calm the two before Food War 2 begins.

"Yeah, let's do that." The two replied.

Meanwhile..

Yamamoto was staring at the coliseum with wide eyes. This was his first time inside in a coliseum well except when he had that mission on a certain historical place at Rome which ended as a complete disaster but that was an another story. Anyway, there were lots of people sitting at the chair all waiting for the ceremony to start. Unfortunately, it was going to start for another hours. He really can't wait.

As Yamamoto was busying himself with staring at the crowd he noticed a blonde muscular person with a sword coming towards him but decided to ignore him. The teen knew that the man had no ill intent. Afterall, his guts told him so and it was always right. He wouldn't doubt it even for a little bit.

"Hey kid! What are you doing here?" the man said. "This is no place for kids like you."

"Hi! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi but you can call me Yamamoto! I'm a participant here!" Yamamoto said as he gave the man a bright smile while said man just got ticked. He blatantly ignored what the man had said moments ago. Reborn always did this tactic. Ignoring what the other is saying just so he can gauge at the other's reaction. By doing this, he had effectively learned the other's control of his emotions and his reactions to some insulting words.

"I didn't ask for your name kid. With an attitude like yours, you'll gonna get killed here." The man said. Apparantly, the man could control his temper. Yamamoto knew then and there that he was a worthy opponent. He wishes that he would be his first opponent today. It would be interesting.

"What are you talking about uhm…What's your name?" Yamamoto asked while scratching the back of his hair. He grinned sheepishly at the man.

"It's Adelbert von Grantz and don't forget about it kid." Adelbert said.

"Oh okay. I'll just call you Al then since your name's kind of confusing." Yamamoto said casually making the man irritated at the behavior.

"Your attitude is starting to annoy me kid. And don't you dare call me Al. Adelbert is fine though. Anyway, why are you here anyway? The tournaments not gonna start for another few hours." Adelbert said.

"I got excited. This is my first time competing in a coliseum." Yamamoto said.

"Really now? Then you don't mind if I visit you grave when you die?" Adelbert said.

"I won't die Adelbert-san!" Yamamoto said with seriousness that he almost went into his hitman mode.

Adelbert felt scared for a moment but decided to ignore it and pretended that it never happens. Afterall, it would damage his reputation if he felt scared by a mere kid though he couldn't help but smirked internally. It seems the kid is not what he seems to be.

"Well good. At least I know you won't die. Good luck kid." Adelbert said while walking away. He didn't even spared a glance at the kid.

Yamamoto stared at the retreating figure and chuckled humorlessly. "It seems that I almost went to my serious mode. I can't have my ace in winning this game be found out." Yamamoto said to himself. It seems that he is still thinking of this as a game and will be in the future.

~Timeskip~

Yuri stared at the many people on the coliseum. There are so many of them that he almost gaped at the amount. He looked beside him and saw the other kings and nobles sitting while talking to the others. Even Sara was talking with the others as well though he can tell that he was putting on a fake smile.

"Ah! Yuri! I'm so glad that the tournament is finally taking place. I bet that this time, Bersus would defeat Conrad this time." Sara said while waving at Yuri to come closer to his seat.

"Conrad's participating as well?" Yuri said in a confuse manner. "No wonder that I haven't seen him today since entering the coliseum."

"I'm so sorry that I forgot to inform you of this Your Majesty!" Gunter who was accompanying his king started to bow many times.

"That's okay, Gunter. Anyway, the raising of the flags is finally starting." Yuri said as he looked ouside.

"I bet **his** flag would be so full of clams." Wolfram said while chuckling a little bit.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Yuri asked confusingly.

"I guessed that he gave a flag to the referee when he won the prelims right?" Murata guessed while raising one of his brows.

"Yep! I can't wait to see his flag. I bet it would be downright embarrassing." Wolfram said.

"What are you talking about?" Sara asked as he looked confused.

"Well, we're talking about my senpai. He accidentally got dragged into this world and after many turns of unexpected events, he somehow got himself in this tournament." Yuri said as he tried to summarize what had happened yesterday. "Also, he thinks that all of this is just a game. Literally."

"Not to mention his stupid grin is so infuriating." Wolfram grunted.

"He's also one of the reasons why we don't have a dining room anymore." Murata added while glaring at Wolfram accusingly.

"I told you I didn't mean to blow up the room. It was his fault in the beginning. And you joined in as well." Wolfram shouted while pointing an accusing finger at Murata.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Murata denied.

"Please, just calm down guys. It's already starting." Yuri said.

"He seems like a interesting man. I can't wait to see this senpai of yours Yuri." Sara said.

**'Oh no.'** Yuri thought as he couldn't help but feel dread at the coming future. He was broken out of his thoughts for the future though when the announcer's voice was heard.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the announcer said. "Welcome to this year's tournament where all the best swordsman could gather together. This is the first time that this kind of event happen in history and all of this wouldn't had happen if not for the beloved efforts of His Majesty and The Great Sage."

The crowd applauded and jeered.

"We will now start introducing the kingdoms that will participate. First is the Great Demon Kingdom since this is the place where the event will take place." The announcer said while the flag was raised high for the whole world to see. The participants of said kingdom also came out. Yuri could see Conrad was one of them. Yozak was there as well.

"Second is the Small Shimaron." The announcer said.

The introductions was the same with the other entire kingdom being introduced, raising of the flags and for the participants of said kingdom walking out of the field.

"Your Senpai is the last one Yuri." Murata commented as he watched the events took place.

"And last but not the least is another kingdom represented by one person only. Give applause to Yamamoto Takeshi, sole representative and participant of the Vongola!"

Murata and Yuri who were listening intently suddenly choked on their own saliva making the other people around them look with worry and confusion. Well except for the king of Big Shimaron who was looking at them with amusement.

"Vongola?!" the two shouted making the others look at them with confusion. They hadn't heard of a kingdom called Vongola but seeing the reactions of the two really made them curious.

The flag was raised revealing a flag bearing the crest of Vongola that both people knew so well. They always saw the crest whenever a new product was released from the company or whenever they watch some TV news about them though all they hear are about useless stuffs that they had already knew. But they did see the crest and their flag. No person in their world wouldn't recognize that flag. Vongola was just that popular. Only those who worked for the Vongola or those who are in the inner circles are allowed to bring a flag containing the symbol of the Vongola. Their faces became deadly pale as Yamamoto step up and waved at the people.

"You know the Vongola?" Sara asked at the two frozen teens. The two just nodded at his question.

"Yes. In our world, it's an organization that you don't really want to mess with. Ever. Not much is known about it. It is strictly kept secret to every people not associated to the organization." Murata said as he could only look at the flag with awe and fear.

"Senpai is a Vongola?!" Yuri couldn't help but shouted.

The others just looked at them. Their minds in total sync as they all had one thing in their thoughts: Just what is this Vongola?

**DATE CREATED: November 8, 2012**

**A/N: **So it seems that I really don't know my story already seeing that I am far away in my chapter. Sorry for thinking that this was the fight scene. I also thought this chapter was. I guessed that it will be in the next chapter.

Anyway, for those who had suggested that Adelbert was gonna be his next opponent, then you are right! Adelbert is going to be Yamamoto's opponent. Hope that you will looke forward to it.

Also, for those who were guessing the 2nd KHR character, I am going to be blunt. There would be no Decimo's guardian coming over in this story nor Tsuna. Yamamoto's in a world where only Yuri had the power to cross over and the others didn't know what happened to Yamamoto. All they know was that he was supposed to be in a vacation. I'm sorry that you were excited for the other Decimo guardians to come. You see, I am making a challenge to myself in making a crossover story where there will be only one guardian each. I had already made one for the others except for Mukuro and Hibari. I still had a hard time on what crossover I should make for them. I would really appreciate if you could give me suggestions though. If you want to see my other planned story then see my profile. It had all my planned stories in there. Some of them are already being typed.

Also, like my other story, this one is also nearing the 100th review. Like the other, I would also grant any request to my 100th reviewer as long as it is within my power.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR OR KKM. I ONLY OWN THE PLOTS.**

_**Chapter 11: The Vongola Mysteries Unleash**_

"Senpai is a Vongola?" Yuri said with pure awe in his voice.

"What is this Vongola anyway? Is it an important organization for you to be pale?" Gwendal asked as he was intrigue at the development.

"The Vongola is an organization that is very powerful. Not much is known about it except that their leader is called the Vongola Decimo. He also has 6 Guardians as well." Murata said as he tried to remember what he and Bob talked about in one of their afternoon teas.

"Guardians? What is he? Some kind of baby or something?" Wolfram said with a scoff.

Yuri and Murata could only shake their heads.

"You're wrong Wolfram. Not guardians but Guardians. They are the next in line in terms of power and authority. Each one is extremely powerful and very loyal to the point that they will follow their boss through the ends of the earth." Yuri said. "Well, that's about much what I learned. You had any more information to add Murata?" He looked at Murata who was in deep thought.

"Yep. The Guardians are pretty much named after the elements. They had the Storm, Rain, Sun, Cloud, Mist and Lightning. Their Boss is the Sky." Murata added.

"That's very weird you know." Gunter commented. "Anyway, you said that the Vongola is very powerful. Can you elaborate how powerful they are?" asked Gunter.

"They are very powerful. Nothing more and nothing else. Their business is pretty much worldwide and is very famous for their advancements in their technology. Not much information can be found out unless you want to disappear at the face if the earth." Murata said.

"Disappear? You mean gone?" Gwendal asked. He was intrigue alright.

"Pretty much. Anyway, how did your senpai became a Vongola, Yuri?" Murata asked.

"I have no clue Murata. I didn't even know he was one till today." Yuri said.

"Should we just ask him? Since he is a Vongola then maybe he can provide more information then?" Gunter suggested.

"Well, we can do that after the first round. We'll see what he can do from here on. Well, that is if he can win." Yuri said.

"Can I listen as well? I'm pretty interested in this Vongola. I'm just curious so I really want to hear more." Sara said.

"Well sure. This isn't really within the kingdom." Yuri replied.

"Well, it looks like the first round is gonna start and it seems your senpai will be the first to compete." Murata said as he looks at the cheering crowd.

"What! Let's watch senpai then." Yuri said with worry.

"So who is his opponent today then?" Wolfram asked.

"Let's see…according to this, his opponent would be.." Gunter said then paled.

Murata and the others noticed this and became worried as well.

"Who is it, Gunter?" Yuri asked warily.

"It seems he's very unlucky, Your Majesty. He's opponent is Adalbert." Gunter said with a sad sigh. Everyone was then silent.

"He really is unlucky." Wolfram commented.

"He is definitely going to lose."Murata added.

"I think Yuri's senpai will win." Sara said.

The others looked at him weirdly.

"What!" Sara said then smiled mischievously. "Wanna bet?"

"We gotta stop this Gunter!" Yuri said as his face paled so much.

"Heh. Maybe he'll get lucky again and Adalbert will caught muscle crump from being old like what happened last time." Wolfram said with a scoff though he did have worry etched in his eyes.

"This is not the time to joke around Wolfram." Yuri said.

"I wasn't joking." Wolfram replied.

"Heh. It seems fate has a nice habit of messing with us kid. Surrender. Now." Adalbert said as he raised his sword.

"No can do, Adalbert-san! I have to win this tournament." Yamamoto said with a grin plastered in his face.

"Why are you dead set in winning this kid?" Adalbert asked.

"Well, this is a game! I have to win! Otherwise, my record in winning every game would be in jeopardy. I had already won 5 games against Tsuna and Hayato and it was not an easy task." Yamamoto said as he prepared his wooden sword.

To say that Adalbert was shocked was an understatement. He was completely god smacked and at the same time a tiny feeling of irritation from than annoying grin came up.

"You thought of this thing as a game?" Adalbert should for the whole arena to hear. The crowd became silent as they waited for an answer.

"Well, yeah of course! What else is the reason we had this kind of tournament? This is a game, right?" Yamamoto asked with a confused look in his face.

Adalbert really want to face palm right there and then. He can't believe that such a dense person had really existed in this world. He was going to reprimand here that that this was not a game when a shout interrupted him.

"Adalbert! I know that you are thinking of something along the lines of this being not a game. Well, I have to tell you that you better give up your idea right there and then if you want to keep your sanity intact. We already had tried but failed miserably. Even Murata had a grudge against him." Yuri shouted making Adalbert shocked. Well, who wouldn't? If those people had tried then failed then there's no way he can teach the kid. And what did he mean by keeping your sanity intact? He was gonna ask about it when the referee made a signal to start.

"I'll give my last warning kid. Surrender or die." Adalbert warned. "You had no hope with that wooded sword of yours."

"Huh? What wooden sword?" Yamamoto asked and transformed his wooded sword into a katana making the people gasp in surprise.

"How did you do that? Magic?" Adalbert said trying to erase the surprise on his face.

"I really don't know. It was like this already when my father passed this on to me." Yamamoto said as he readied his stance.

The statement made Adalbert more confuse. What kind of father would give someone a weapon like that? A wooden sword that can turn into a real sword? How the heck did that happen anyway if it is not magic? Adalbert didn't get to muse his thoughts more when Yamamoto started attacking him with precise and deadly accuracy.

"How the heck did that happen?" Yuri couldn't help but shout.

"I have no idea that your senpai could break the laws of Physics." Murata said though his face was still in shock.

"At least we now know why he carries that stupid bamboo sword of his now." Wolfram commented.

"Well, this just shows that he had skills as well. Adalbert is having troubles with the kid." Gwendal said.

"He's an interesting person. I wonder what would happen if Bersus(?) would be his opponent." Sara commented.

"I didn't know that he could fight with a sword. It seems that senpai has many surprises today." Yuri said as he watched the fight intently.

"And more to come in the future." Murata mumbled for only Yuri to hear.

"Let's hope not. I really didn't want any more unexpected surprises already." Yuri said as he groaned.

"True." Murata said.

"So, you're finally taking this seriously huh? Your sword is very interesting by the way." Adalbert commented as he tried to block the attacks that were very hard to avoid.

"My guts told me to take you seriously and it is and always will be right. I really don't want to let the other players see this since it might ruin the surprise and it won't be fair for the other players who are going to be new in this game." Yamamoto said while sighing in disappointment.

"You still think of this as a game?" Adalbert asked incredulously.

"Yeah of course! All of this is just a virtual reality game where there are many impossible fairies and demons. The effects are great as well. You gotta hand it to Yu-chan. He created awesome games like this one! I wonder if our inventors could create something like this but knowing them, they might create something very dangerous. Much more dangerous." Yamamoto said in a total carefree manner as if he didn't say something so disturbing and scary.

'Now I know what the king brat meant. The kid's impossible!" Adalbert thought as he dodged another blow.

"I think I need to end this. I'm quite hungry you see. I was so excited at the competition that I didn't eat much at all. The sparring is really fun though." Yamamoto said as he prepared for a fatal attack that could end the match.

Adalbert knew there and then that he would be seriously screwed if he would not end this right now. Though he hates to admit it, the fact still remains that the kid was powerful.

"You just read my mind kid." Adalbert said as he swung his sword. Yamamoto ducked and said the name of his attack that many people in his world come to fear and hate.

"Attacco di Squalo." Yamamoto said as he clashes his sword against Adalbert.

"What is that kid? Some kind of-" Adalbert didn't have time to finish his sentence as he felt the effects of the technique. He became fully paralyzed. He can't move one bit of his muscle.

"What did you do to me?" Adalbert hissed though there was confusion in his voice.

"It's a technique I copied from one of my friends. It makes your opponent paralyzed for a whole five minutes but I upgraded it to one hour! That means I win since you can't move. Sorry about that." Yamamoto's way of saying really makes you feel that he was deeply sorry for his actions but his face said the complete opposite.

"I hate you kid!" Adalbert shouted.

"Haha. I get that a lot from my enemies." Yamamoto said as he casually turned his weapon back to its useless wooden state. Really, why could he not bring a sheath for his sword anyway?

"I win." Yamamoto simply said causing more cheering from the spectators. The referee looked at Adalbert and noticed that he was paralyzed. He immediately called out the medical team to cure him. Yamamoto just waved thinking of how many experience points he might have.

'I love this game more and more!' Yamamoto thought as he waved more at the crowd.

"I'm hating this more and more!" Yuri shouted as he pulled his hair in frustration.

"I can't believe that Adalbert was defeated. By an idiot." Wolfram said as he held his head with both his arms trying to comprehend how the heck a useless idiot like him could defeat one of the strongest swordsmen.

"I don't want to believe it as well, Wolfram. But the proof is right there in front of us." Murata said.

"But I really don't want to believe this. The logic must have finally left us. Yes, that must be it. Murata, am I finally going crazy with all of the things that I saw today?" Yuri asked with desperation.

"You're still sane, Shibuya. We saw what had happened as well." Murata said in a comforting voice.

"Good. I think I need a quick nap. The surprise is really overwhelming me already." Yuri said as he walked out in need for some shut eye.

"I feel sorry for him." Murata said as he looked at Yuri's retreating form.

"Who couldn't blame him? I think all of us are tired but I need to watch the other's matches first." Wolfram said.

"I hate my life this time around." was the only thing Murata could say as he watched the next match.

**DATE CREATED: December 23, 2012**

**A/N: **Finally! I'm done with this chapter. You know, I feel like the plot of this story is changing little by little already. Also, did my writing style change or is it just me? Honestly, I am really guilty for not bringing the other guardians here so I am now having some second thoughts if I would make a sequel for this. I let you know when I had finish writing this story.

I could honestly say that I really suck at writing fight scenes. So please forgive me with this chapter. I tried but I couldn't think up of anything that could definitely make the fight interesting. The worst part is that I had many fight scenes! Nooooo…

For those who didn't know of this, I am having a poll right now since I had so many stories to type and I want to know which I should prioritize in writing. So please vote. I will be closing that on January 1.

Dareagon: Thank you.

ChouAnime4ever : Thanks.

painxsmile: I hope that you weren't disappointed with the fght.

Fi Suki Saki: Maybe...I'm still thinking if there will be a sequel. Cause if that happens then it will be Yuri and friends in Vongola HQ. PS. Please don't curse Yuri. He is innocent.

Yuki28: Well there are others who will come. Just not the Decimo's guardians. I have plans for them if the sequel will happen.

Hibarilova18: Oh he is so going to kick some butts. Haha..

tsukuyomi: Yeah they are really awesome! Yamamoto is so going to show his hitman mode. Just not in this match but I think maybe in the next? Yeah..you are so right! He is one of the characters that will be in here. I'm still not sure if the rings and boxes will be in this story. (Sorry..fanfiction would not let your full pen name appear. It always disappear.)

Soul of The World: Really? Haha..

TheMrsBrightside: I really didn't intend for it to be a major cliffie. Sorry?


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR AND KKM. ONLY THIS PLOT.**

100…Oh My God‼ I could not believe it that I had hit my 100th review. Thank you soooo muuchh..I really appreciate it. Also, congratulation to LuckyKittens for being my 100th reviewer and I still did not forget about my promise so tell me if you want a request. I shall grant it as long as it is possible.

_**Chapter 12: Knowing Vongola More or Not?**_

Yuri was in bliss as he sleeps soundly. He was happy because in here, there are no problems, no confusion just the typical calm and peacefulness that he oh so desired since coming in this world with his troublesome senpai yesterday. Unfortunately, someone ruined it.

"Shibuya! Wake up! The first round had already ended!" Murata said as he shook the sleeping king rudely.

"What is it, Murata?" Yuri said as he groggily woke up from his sleep.

"We need to ask your senpai more on the Vongola remember? They are already at the meeting room, your senpai included. We are only waiting for you to arrive. Now hurry and get up." Murata said hastily. He really wanted to know the mystery that surrounds the Vongola and if that requires him to talk to some impossible and idiotic human being then he would do it. For the sake of knowledge.

"Fine. Fine. Let's go." Yuri said as he followed Murata to where the meeting room is.

The moment that the duo went inside the meeting room, they instantly noticed the tense silent as if something bad had happened a while ago. But Murata had only left them for a whole five minutes. Something that bad couldn't happen at that time, right?

"Yuri! You idiotic, no good wimp! I demand you right now to send this idiot back to his world!" Wolfram shouted as he finally noticed the person who could finally sent the idiot away.

"Maa. Maa. You need to lighten up, Wolfram!" Yamamoto said as he tried to do his job in pacifying people which we all know that would undoubtedly fail.

"Calm Down!? Shut up idiot!" Wolfram shouted and continued shouting curses at the grinning idiot's face.

Yuri decided to ignore it and went to Conrad who was just in the corner leaning on the wall. He was closing his eyes as if he wanted to sleep all this stupid nonsense away.

"So, what happened here?" Yuri asked Conrad who immediately opened his eyes and looked at Yuri who was staring at him curiously.

"Well, Yamamoto said something insulting to Wolfram though whether it was intentional or not is still a mystery." Conrad said while rubbing his temple.

"What did he say anyway?" Yuri asked making Conrad somewhat nervous.

"Uhm…I really don't want to talk about it Your Majesty. Anyway, we should start the meeting already unless we want another room destroyed." Conrad said changing the subject immediately. Yuri just raised an eyebrow and didn't comment further. He just seated himself comfortably not really wanting to know if his sanity is in the line. The others who were standing before followed.

"Yo! Yu-chan!" Yamamoto said as he waved his hands cheerfully like a kid wanting an attention.

"Hello, Senpai." Yuri just said and then looked at the occupants in the room. Yamamoto was seated at the right side while next to him was Conrad. Wolfram was seated opposite of his senpai so as not to have any more fights. Gunter and Gwendel were seated beside each other and Sara was in front of him. It really was a good thing that the table was big.

"Anyway, I would like to commence this meeting in order to know more about your organization senpai."Yuri started as all eyes looked at Yamamoto who was just grinning and then had the nerve to look confuse after.

"What organization?" he asked.

"Why you! Don't play dumb, you idiot! We all know what Yuri is talking about here!" Wolfram shouted only to receive a blank stare and confuse eyes.

"I do?" he asked again making Wolfram tempted to just burn the man alive.

"I meant about the Vongola! You moron!" Wolfram shouted.

"Calm down, Wolfram. You should not lose your temper in front of any guest or possible enemies." Gwendal stated making Wolfram calmed down a little though he was still mumbling about someone being an exception.

"Sorry brother." Wolfram said.

"Oh! You meant the Vongola? No wonder I didn't know. Vongola is not an organization Yu-chan." Yamamoto said while still in his happy-go-lucky mode.

"And what is it?" Yuri asked full of curiosity.

"It's a company!" Yamamoto said still grinning.

"It's the same Yamamoto-san. Those two are the same." Murata replied.

"They are?" Yamamoto asked in a very shocked voice.

Murata could only look at Yamamoto skeptically if the idiot was lacking of more brain cells than he originally thought. He even wondered why a very powerful company like Vongola could even hire a person as incompetent as the guy in front of him.

"Yamamoto-san, I know that it is not your policy to reveal any information in your company but can you tell me the qualifications needed to get hired?" Murata asked because he just really wants to know why Yamamoto was even at that company in the first place, especially since he is insane.

"Yeah, can you tell us senpai?" Yuri said making Yamamoto uncomfortable.

Now this got the people all wonder how an idiot like Yamamoto could even be this uncomfortable. They wondered if there is something wrong with the qualifications needed. They hoped not.

"Are you really sure you want to know?" Yamamoto asked warily.

"Just tell us you idiot!" Wolfram snapped.

"Well, you got to be smart, loyal, uhm..You know what, I really don't know." Yamamoto replied while smiling sheepishly. Well, it was the truth. Gokudera is the one who is in charge of that. Not him.

"What!" the others shouted.

"Err..Don't worry. I may forget the others but I did remember the most important qualification you need even though it is not really stated in the papers." Yamamato said trying to assure them.

"And that is?" Murata asked.

"You got to be insane!" Yamamoto said with a brighter smile as if he didn't said something so disturbing.

…

..

.

"What!" Yuri, Murata and Wolfram all but shouted.

"Is that even a qualification?" Gwendal asked surprised evident in his voice though he refused to show it.

"Yamamoto-san, are you messing with us?" Conrad asked.

Said person only gave them a small and nervous smile. He really doesn't want to tell them about this but he just have to. Murata was so eager to know about Vongola. It was as if he wants to join the company badly. He only told them this information just because he wants to help them by warning them all. One glimpse at them and he can tell that all of them are normal mentally and he was pretty sure that these people could not survive a day at the company much less in the mansion.

"I am only telling the truth, Conrad-san. The entire employees are either sent to the mental asylum before becoming an employee or had become insane at staying at the company. Normal and sanity doesn't belong to the Vongola after all." Yamamoto said.

"So, you're telling us that all the employees in there are in need of a mental checkup?" Murata asked.

"Yep!" Yamamoto said with a bright smile.

"Well, that explains your lack of brain cells then." Wolfram said as he scoffs in a rude way.

"Haha..Only the boss had his sanity intact. He keeps us sane from the time being." Yamamoto said with a very fond smile.

Yuri and the others could only pity at the 'boss' at the moment. If what Yamamoto said was true then it was really something for the boss to keep his sanity intact. But judging in what information they got on his boss yesterday, they seriously doubt that.

"So, who is your boss?" Sara said surprising everyone. He was so quiet during the interrogation that they almost forgot that he was there.

Yamamoto only gave him a sad smile.

"I'm sorry, uhh..Sara-san was it? Yeah...I really can't tell you about my boss."

"Even for Yu-chan?" Sara asked again.

"My boss comes first in my priority." Yamamoto said with a happy grin.

Sara internally smirked.

"More important than your… I don't know, future wife or lover?" Sara asked mischievously. He knew that whenever there is a woman involved he is pretty sure that men would sacrifice many things just for them. Afterall, love can make people blind. But it seems that he miscalculated something. He didn't know that Yamamoto was a Guardian. A very loyal Guardian. Not to mention very protective but hey, all the other Guardians were as well.

"My boss is my top priority. I will gladly give up my future lover if boss doesn't agree with her. Afterall, my life belongs to him, alone. It applies to the others as well." Yamamoto said with sincerity that Sara couldn't help but gape.

"What if he asks you to give your heart to him?" Sara asked again. Never had he seen such devotion a man could give to his boss. And he wants to test it.

"This is starting to get cliché you know. Hey Yu-chan, why did you put something like this in the program. I really hate clichés." Yamamoto said as he gave a pout. The others stared at him blankly except for Murata and Yuri. Those who were living in the Other World just have no idea on what Yamamoto just said.

"Answer me!" Sara shouted frustratingly.

"Well, I'll give it up to him. Though you already knew my answer, don't you?' Yamamoto said.

"Anyway, what did you meant about the others as well?" Yuri asked.

"The other people who are very loyal to him, though the most loyal of them all are the Guardians." Yamamoto said.

"So the rumors of the Guardians were right." Murata said happily. One mystery solved.

"There are rumors?" Yamamoto said with a cheerful grin though on the inside he was trying to make sure that the rumors would stop. It would do no good if rumors that aren't even true would ruin Vongola's reputation. Tsuna's hardwork would be ruined and he didn't like that. Murata seemed to be oblivious to this though. The others as well.

"Yep. Though that was the only thing that I managed to get and since you are from the company itself, we decided to ask you about it." Murata said while locking gaze with Yamamoto.

"Well, I can't really tell you anything more or I'll be violating the rules of the Vongola. Sorry about that Yu-chan." Yamamoto said with a sorry face.

"It's okay senpai. I really know what you feel. Anyway, so when's your next fight?" Yuri asked nervously. He wants to know what kind of match his senpai would go next.

Yamamoto's smile dropped which was really something. The others must had already knew the reason since they really weren't bothered at the downcast expression which made Yuri more curious.

"Senpai?" Yuri asked again.

"Well, my next match would be a tag team." Yamamoto said while sighing dejectedly.

"A tag team? So you need to pair up with another contestant?" Yuri asked in a surprise voice. Though he really couldn't help but feel happy. Afterall, maybe his senpai would be forced to forfeit.

"No your Majesty. He needs someone outside the participants." Conrad said.

Yuri couldn't help but be happy more. There's no way any sane person would be his tag partner.

Yamamoto was in deep thought. He had no idea who his partner could be since no one knew him well here. Wolfram refused the offer and the others as well. He really wanted to win this tournament but if no partnered up with him then his doom to lose. How he wished he had someone to help him every time when he needs something. Wait! That's it! He's not busy today and it's been a long time since he had any fun. Maybe he'll join the match tomorrow?

Yamamoto unconsciously grinned making the others nervous. They couldn't help but dread something. Afterall, it wasn't normal for a person to be happy for one minute, then become thoroughly depressed then be happy again. Yamamoto wasn't a bipolar was he? They hoped that nothing really bad would happen in the near future. Unfortunately for them, it was going to get worse.

**DATE CREATED: January 2, 2013**

**A/N: **My first chapter in the year 2013‼ I really don't know if my class is today cause if it is then I am going to be absent. Haha.. Sorry, I didn't get to update yesterday, I was too tired and I didn't get much sleep since I was so engrossed in watching the K anime. It is a good anime just hanging at the end which really sucks.

Also, the poll has been closed!

And the winners are:

The Guardians Amongst the Demons

Okaa-san's Family and Lightning in the Gakuen Alice

The Sun in the League.

So there. This will be the order on what I would update so next update would be

The Lightning in Gakuen Alice since I am still in the process of thinking My Okaa-san's Family. Haha…

suntan140: hehe.. I just love confusing the characters.

Hibarilova18: I'm still thinking about that. Haha..

Fi Suki Saki: I'm almost done writing the plot. Also, I had an idea on what it would be..Hmm...serious Takeshi? I think it would be in the story.

Soul of The World: The guardians' faces wasn't show in the TV heck they didn't even know that the guardians really existed since it was only rumors. PS: My next chapter in Lightning in Gakuen Alice is not going to be short.

Amaya Ishimoto: STill in the process of thinking about it.

mi-chan94: With Reborn, anything is possible.

ChouAnime4ever: Nice!

FireRaven99: Well, I try my best in updating. It's just that I literally have no time in typing.

Guest: We shall see..

vrriacho: THanks!

TheMrsBrightside: Hehe...

LuckyKittens: Hey you're my 100th reviewer! Do you have any request?


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I Don't Own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Kyo Kara Maoh. (Men…I'm getting tired of always putting a disclaimer in every chapter but since I don't want to get sued….)**

_**Chapter 13: Meet Asari Ugetsu**_

It was a really fine day in Shin Makoku. Everyone was busy trying to get a seat from the upcoming match. Many contestants with their own respective partners were all training from the upcoming match today. Everybody was busy well, except for two people who were just sipping his tea with one another.

"Hmm…This is an interesting situation you had gotten yourself Yamamoto-san." Asari Ugetsu, Primo's Rain Guardian said as he sipped his tea very calm manner. He then grinned mischievously at the person across him who was also having the same expression. "This is going to be fun. Where should I sign in?"

"I'm so glad you accepted it Asari-san. This game is really interesting ne? You can even materialize your body here without using too much of your flame." Yamamoto said while grinning. Actually, he really didn't care whether his predecessor used too much flame in here or not. What really mattered was that Asari-san was here and was playing this really fun game with him. Afterall, it would really make him guilty if he couldn't share this fun to the other members of his family.

"It seems so. Anyway, would you like to have a friendly spar, today? It's been a long time since our last spar was and you could even prepare yourself for our fight today. It would be fun and please, no holding back. I want to see if you had improved since our last meeting or not." Asari offered making Yamamoto very excited. Afterall, it's not every day you get to spar with Primo's rain guardian. Primo's guardians are always staying in their rings and would only come out if they are really needed or if they felt like him. Asari-san only appeared at him when he had been telling him this game and his dilemma in the next round. Asari-san was a skilled swordsman. Even until now, he still hadn't defeated him at least once. It was fairly obvious that Asari-san was the best partner Yamamoto could've hoped for. Primo's guardians, after all, have way more experience than them.

"That would be pretty cool! But first, I'll have to ask Yu-chan first if we can use the grounds for our spar. Afterall, he is the king in this country and I have the feeling that Tsuna would be pretty upset if we won't respect the leader though my gut is telling me that Yu-chan won't mind using it." Yamamoto said after sipping the last of his tea. "Well, I'll be going now!" He said then went outside leaving his predecessor alone with his tea.

"My descendent is such an overly enthusiastic child." Asari said then proceeded to drink his tea. The tea was really good. He was mentally thinking whether he could bring this tea back to the real world. Giotto would be surely overjoyed by this tea. If only he could come here as well…

It really didn't take that long for Yamamoto to find his kohai. He just followed his guts, enough said. However, his guts didn't tell him that Yuri was in a meeting at that time. He just opened the door without thinking of the consequences.

"Hey Yu-chan!" Yamamoto shouted as he barged inside a room making the occupants inside become shocked at the sudden entrance. Yamamato really startled them very much. If Yamamoto continue in doing this then the people inside the room would surely die early from heart attack. That or they would be starting to have grey hairs early in their lifetime.

"Senpai?" Yuri asked a little bit startled voice. He was the first to break from the shock and his question immediately made the others snapped out as well.

"What are you doing here brat?" Adelbert, who was also inside for some reasons unknown, growled. His pride from the fight still hurts after all.

"Well, you see…I was just wondering if I can use your grounds." Yamamoto said excitedly.

"Why would you want to ask that anyway?" Yuri asked with one of his brows rose. He suddenly had a very bad feeling but it couldn't be related to his senpai, right?

"I have a friendly spar with someone." Yamamoto replied still grinning.

"Is that so? Well, okay. Just don't cause any troubles." Yuri said not really caring. Afterall, he doesn't want to know why he was excited to begin with. And an excited Yamamoto is not good at all. He really hoped that this bad feeling wasn't about his senpai because he really didn't want to deal with any insanity today. He had enough of that thank you very much.

"Ok then! Thanks a lot Yu-chan‼" Yamamoto said then went out. He didn't even glanced back at them.

"Now where were we?" Yuri asked as he looked at the reports that some people this morning gave to him.

"Shouldn't you be worried about him?" Wolfram asked worriedly though he really didn't outright show it on his face. He was internally worried with what the stupid idiot would do. Also, it was really weird that Yuri wasn't worried about his senpai for today.

"I don't want to have my life shorten at the thought of always worrying senpai. Besides, what could he do anyway? Blow the place up? As if he could. Anyway, I just want to finish the meeting." Yuri said nonchalantly.

"You're right on that. Also, we need to find more information about the Vongola." Murata said. The information he got from Yamamoto was still lacking. His gut told him that Yamamoto was still keeping more important information from him.

"Yeah, that too." Yuri said agreeing with Murata.

And with that, they continue doing whatever they were doing for several minutes. It was very quiet, that is, until an explosion was heard just outside in the grounds making them panic.

"What was that?" Yuri asked. It couldn't be an enemy attack would it?

"It seems it's outside the grounds. I believe we should check it out." Conrad said worriedly. They couldn't afford to have an enemy attack today. And besides, the humans had given their word to not cause any troubles.

"Oh right! Senpai! He's on the grounds today sparring with someone. We have to go now!" Yuri said as dread pooled in his stomach. He really doesn't want to have his senpai get hurt even though said senpai was a headache. Internally though, he was thinking whether if his senpai was the cause of the explosion. But that would be impossible. Right? I mean how could his senpai cause a massive explosion at the grounds anyway?

Yuri and the others quickly went outside. They were worried, that's for sure. Even Adalbert came with them. When they had finally arrived at the site, Yuri noticed that it wasn't only them who had arrived. Sara and his bodyguard came as well. They were also others such as Yozak who was only just plain curious though their stances indicated that there are very ready if it was an enemy attack. They really couldn't see much. Dust covered the place and for some unexplainable reason, there were some water. But, there's no rain today so it was impossible for it to happen. Yuri looked at the place with worry. He hadn't seen his senpai anywhere and if he isn't here then he must have been caught in the explosion. The horrifying thought really scared Yuri very much.

"It seems that the dust is starting to clear." Conrad said.

Yuri just nodded and waited for the dust to clear. He sighed in relief though when he noticed that Yamamoto was kneeling with a sword in his hand. **'So he really was sparring then.'** Yuri thought but then, he noticed that his senpai was wielding two swords instead of the usual one and that for some reason he was wearing some kind of Japanese traditional clothes that was worn by samurai. But what really surprised Yuri and the others more was another person with not one but four irregular swords, all being pointed at his senpai's throat.

"Well, it seems that I won!" the man who was wearing some kind of traditional Japanese outfit said while grinning. What disturbs them more was that the man had some similarities from Yamamoto.

"Hehe..I still need more practice then Asari-san. This spar was really fun!" Yamamoto said while smiling even though he had lots of cuts in his body. Oh, and they were bleeding pretty badly as well.

**'How can you say fun when you have wounds like that!'** the people around who saw the state that Yamamoto had, thought.

"It was a long time since I used all four of my swords. You're getting stronger Yamamoto-san!" Asari said while wearing a stupid grin identical to Yamamoto's.

**'No! Not a second Yamamoto!'** Yuri thought with dread in his guts. He knew that his headache would be doubled now but first-

"Who the heck are you?!" Wofram shouted while drawing his sword. The man was unknown after all.

Asari remained calm. He wasn't even terrified that more than one person drew their sword and was preparing to attack him. He just grinned making the other ticked for some reason. It seems that he also has Yamamoto's ability in making a person very pissed off when he wore that infuriating grin.

"My name is Asari Ugetsu but you can call me Asari-san! Nice to finally meet you all! Yamamoto-san talks about you so much when we were having our tea this morning. It was very entertaining." Asari said while smiling cheerfully.

"How did you get here anyway? I can tell that you're neither human nor a demon. So, what are you?" Murata said with his calculative eyes. Everyone stiffened at the information and readied himself for an attack. But, there wasn't an attack. In fact, the two identical people were laughing hard as if they had heard some kind of great inside joke. Of course, this confused the others so much and insulted for being laughed at especially when they don't know the reason. It specifically points to a certain great Sage.

"What's so funny?!" He demanded. His pride was insulted after all.

"Well, it's just that..Yamamoto-san was right about you." Asari said after he stopped his laughter and had just chuckled once in a while. Murata, on the other hand, was shock and curious at the same time. What did Yuri's senpai tell Asari-san anyway?

"He told me that you are the rule maker of this awesome game he was playing. By the way, you did a good job! You even knew the difference of you players! I like how the way you also made the tea! I really love it. If only I could bring this to me in the real world." Asari said with a blinding smile.

Murata just gaped. The others followed. Is it just them or was there some kind of déjà vu happening around here. It was also safe to say that Asari made Murata, the Great Sage, speechless. All because of the fact that this Asari person was just as oblivious, idiotic, naive, dense-

"Anyway, what are you if you claim yourself neither human nor demon?" Yuri asked breaking Murata from his thoughts full of insults. Yuri noticed that he was always the first person to snap out of his thoughts just to ask the questions.

"Well, I'm a spirit! In fact, I'm Yamamoto-san's predecessor!" Asari said while mentally congratulating himself when he saw the shocked faces of the people around him.

"You're a spirit!" Wolfram shouted while pointing a finger at Asari which was considered to be rude, "And this idiot's predecessor!" The former was really hard to believe but the latter part was believable. The two can be considered twins with their goofy smiles and all. Don't forget their sheer idiocy and obliviousness.

"Yep!" Asari said grinning from ear to ear. He suddenly frowned though making the others curious. Was he a bipolar as well?

As the others was thinking of that. Asari-san's face quickly morphed into a sheepish grin, scaring the others. Yep. He's definitely bipolar.

"Well, I have to get going for now Yamamoto-san. Giotto's having a cake party in secret and I'm invited." Asari said while facing at his descendant. His stupid smile was still plastered on his face.

"Really? Is Tsuna going there as well?" Yamamoto asked nervously. Well, who wouldn't be nervous? Tsuna's running away from his paperworks again and Giotto's having a mini cake party in secret. If G finds out of this, then they're doom. If Gokudera heard of this, then the two storms would engage in a fight against each other since Gokudera really hated G's guts. In fact he was fairly certain that Gokudera would use any excuse just to shove his fireworks at G's face though it still baffled Yamamoto greatly why Gokudera wanted to do that. Maybe they just wanted to see the fireworks together? But back to the main point, if the two storms fight, well..many bad things would happen! What's worse, he's not there to calm them. He'll miss the fun big time!

"I don't know. I'll just see for myself. Anyway, I'll see you later for the match. Don't forget to practice." Asari said in a very cheerful manner.

"Yep I won't! I had a long way to go before defeating you after all!" Yamamoto said then waving a goodbye at Asari.

Asari just grinned. And in a matter of seconds, Asari disappeared in a burst of blue flames, which really shocked a great deal of people. Also, it made the other people convinced that the person before was really a spirit.

"That was a really fun spar. I'm gonna practice tomorrow. I was so close at defeating him too!" Yamamoto said and looked at his kohai who seems to be frozen in shock. Now that you think about it, everyone seems to be frozen as well.

"Yu-chan? Are you okay?" Yamamoto said as he tried to wave a hand in front of his kohai. It didn't work though. It took several poking and several minutes did Yuri react and when he did, he shouted.

"What the heck!" Yuri shouted effectively snapping everyone from their shock.

"Finally! You're back!" Yamamoto said and gave his kohai a victory sign. Yuri wasn't amused at all.

"Who was that man senpai?" Yuri asked again cause after all that had happened today, he was having a hard time understanding and comprehending what just happened. It was really confusing to the point that he was now having a massive headache.

Yamamoto, on the other hand, was very oblivious to the massive headaches and confusion to all the people around him. He sheathed his swords and just gave them all a very confused smile.

"Didn't he just told you earlier who he was, senpai? His name is Asari Ugetsu. He's also my predecessor!" Yamamoto simply said as if it was the answer to everything, which was definitely not.

Yuri groaned. He started massaging his forehead as he was tempted to shout at Yamamoto's obliviousness. Fortunately, someone had already beaten him to that. Not that he was going to shout at his senpai at the beginning.

"That's not what he meant, idiot!" Wolfram shouted as he tightened his grip on his sword. He swore that that if the idiot does something idiotic again then he would definitely strangle the man. Yuri's senpai or not, the man is going down!

"Huh? But Yu-chan was asking who he was so I replied with his name." Yamamato said while tilting his head on one side as sign that he was confused which really ticked off a lot of people. Afterall, it was supposed to be them who were the confused ones and not the other way around.

"He meant-" Wolfram tried to explain but was cut-off by Yuri who just shook his head at Wolfram's direction. Yuri knew that Wolfram was almost at his limit. If Yamamato can still manage to infuriate Wolfram then…he feared for his senpai's safety though that would definitely solve his entire headaches. The majority of it though. Yuri shook his head. What the heck was he just thinking? He shouldn't think of that especially if it concerned about his senpai!

"Senpai. What I meant is that: Who was that man to you? How did he come in this world anyway?" Yuri asked as looked at his senpai straight in the eye.

Yamamoto just stared back at Yuri. He was looking at him a serious expression that Yuri could help but gulped in nervousness. The others were anticipating for the answer as well. They were just that curious

"Hmm…He'a my…" Yamamoto started. The others took a step closer as if the distance was a hindrance to them.

Yamamato grinned suddenly.

"He's my guardian angel! So of course that he is always with me!" Yamamato said.

Everyone just gaped at the utter ridiculousness of it all. Yamamato on the other hand was anything but oblivious. He was so enjoying the watching their expression right now. He knew that he had to keep the secret of the Vongola. Introducing Asari as the Primo's rain guardian would lead to suspicions and those who were smart enough would make the connection to him. It's not like he's doing something bad right? Afterall, it's part of his job to protect Vongola even if this is only just a game.

**DATE CREATED: April 3, 2013**

**A/N: **Oh My GOD‼ Thank you everyone‼ I can't believe that I would have not just more than 100 reviews but more than 10000 views. I can't express how happy I am today.

Soooo….yeah…I am completely and utterly sorry for the great late update‼ I was really hoping to finish typing this last week but unfortunately I was kept busy with many things mainly with my family. But I promise‼ I would try my hardest to update as quick as possible when I get myself a tablet of my own. I can't promise to update faster in this summer since I unfortunately have summer classes this April 8. It really sucks…

Reviews:

Yuki28: Haha…you are absolutely right about Asari! Hope that this is long to you. 2000+ words are really hard to make. Also, about Yamamoto telling the others…(smiling in a secretively manner) you would have to wait for that!

chaz : Haha..I'm glad you found this story!

Guest: Haha..you just have to read it again.

FireRaven99: Thanks‼ I try my best in writing my stories!

cael05: Haha..you guessed right! I try to make this story more believable. Afterall, having a guardian just poof in there without any possible explanation is just weird. You know, with all your nudging, haha..I did put another character from the KHR world but still not a tenth generation guardian. He will be showing up later on my story. Also, yeah. Vongola is the epitome of insanity. Haha..I really love portraying their craziness to other people. Also…thanks!

LuckyKittens: Dear LuckyKittens…haha..I have already made up my mind on doing that. I'm almost done with writing this story **on **the paper so yeah…It's safe to say that there would be a sequel and I plan to do just that. I feel sorry for Yuri and the others though.

JackFrost14: Thanks! Haha..I plan on just doing that.

XxVongola JuudaimeHimexX: Hahaha…Thanks very much‼

Hibarilova18: Haha..thanks! I try my best portraying the KHR characters. Not sure with the KKM though since it has been a long time since I watched the anime or read the manga. The curse of having no time at all with your beloved hobby really sucks…Anyway, with the grammer..haha..I know that I had problems with that but I'll try my best to improve. So..did I do justice in this chapter?

tsukuyomi sakurachi : You got that right! Haha..and thanks! Yep..Vongola are an insane bunch of people.

Fi Suki Saki: Haha..sorry if I forgot the heart thing…I haven't read my fics in months already. Haha..Yuri wouldn't be Yama's partner. He's the King..so nope. He can't enter. Insane is insane..haha…that's Vongola for you.

Soul of The World: Haha…I'll try to update my other stories so…hehe.

Lapsis angelus Jullienne: haha…I already rested my mentality whenever I am writing in this story. So…we're the same!

Someone: Haha..well it seems that I had updated very slow this time. Well, thanks very much. Oh and yes..Sara was that dude with the long hair and glasses.

Guest : Haha..thanks‼

StoneLily: You'll find out in this chapter. As for Yuri getting more info from Yama..well, just wait for the other chapters. I think it was already written in the paper already.

charm13insomnia: Then wait no longer for the chapter is already here. Haha..thanks very much!

xxdarkxxalicexx: Even if I would be sometimes slow in update, I am pretty sure that I would finish this story so no worries. This would be updated.

Amerika Knight: Even I don't know what Yamamoto was thinking…hehe..

TsukiRiver: No worries…I would continue this story‼ And yes..it **is **fun to watch Yamamoto interact with people.


End file.
